Change of Heart
by MarshmellowsSleeping
Summary: Alice is a pirate with magic powers and Shun's a deadly ninja. Their ancestors have been fighting for centuries. Alice disagreed with all this fighting while Shun enjoyed it. Now that they meet, what will happen? Plz read and enjoy!
1. TuesMar292011

**Me:** Hello readers! I'm am back and ready to write a new story!

**Shun: **What's this one about? *yawn

**Alice:** Shun!

**Shun:** Fine…ooo… I'm so excited…

**Me: ***glare Anyways, let's just ignore him. There's not much to say so I really hope you all enjoy the first chapter of **Change of Heart **I might change the title later. I'm still not sure yet…. Anyways, have fun reading! Hope you like it! =)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN and I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT DRAGONFABLE!** (That's where I got the pirate and ninja idea from =))

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I opened the window and took a deep breath. The morning air smelled nice and so did the bread from the bakery across my home. I quickly got ready and changed (She's wearing what Valencia from the game Dragonfable wears… yes I used to play Dragonfable and I sometimes still do… hehe…) I grabbed my bow and the bag that held my arrows. I carefully strapped it over my head and on to my chess.

"Where are you going Alice?" my grandfather questioned as he came into my room

"I'm going to go find Dan and Runo, after all, I am leaving tomorrow," I grinned. He came up to me and we embraced each other.

"You really are growing up now," he sighed and brushed my hair away from my face.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine and I'll come home safe," I assured.

"Alright, I'll try not to, go have fun now," he smiled and I smiled back and left the room. I quickly ran down the stairs and stepped into the fresh morning and smiled.

"Good morning Alice," Mr. Kuso greeted.

"Good morning Mr. Kuso. Is Dan home?" I asked.

"Nope, he went to Runo's. Would you like some bread?" he offered. I smelled the fresh bread. It smelled delicious but I shook my head.

"Thanks Mr. Kuso, but I'm fine. I'll see you later," I smiled and ran off towards the sea. I ran and jumped to grab a tree branch. I swung myself over and landed on it. I sat down with my back to the tree and stared out into the ocean. It looked endless. I watched as people started packing stuff on to a huge pirate ship. I grinned as I realized I was going to be on that ship. It was finally my turn to go and assist the other pirates. For generations, my family has helped and unfortunately my brother, Joe died because he was stabbed by a ninja. Our family had something special; we all had the powers to heal someone once we placed our hand over the wound. It was like magic. (You probably realized by now that I really like magic and fantasy stuff =)) This year it was my turn to assist them and save many lives. We were travelling to retrieve a treasure that was stolen from us by the ninjas centuries ago. To be completely honest, I didn't want to hurt any of them. I sighed.

"What are you sighing about?" I jumped off the tree to find my best friend Runo Misaki standing there smiling at me hand in hand with Dan Kuso. They have been dating for months but it's been an on and off situation.

"I don't know…"

"You're not worried are you? I'll be there to help and slay all the ninjas for you," Dan smirked.

"Don't do that!" I said scared. They both stared at me as if I was crazy. Pirates and ninjas have been fighting for centuries just because of that treasure. It's horrible but another side of me wanted them dead since they killed Joe.

"Look at what you've done!" Runo smacked Dan on the head and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I didn't mean it!" Dan defended, "Besides your just jealous that you can't come."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Guys, come on. Let's just enjoy our last day together," I stopped their flirting with my knowing smiles. They both blushed.

"Fine… but let's go to the Misaki Bar first. I have to tell my mom where were going," Runo sighed. I smiled as I placed their hands in each others.

"No more arguing?" I asked them hopefully.

"Well… we'll try…" Dan said. I nodded, that was all I wanted. We made our way to the bar. It was an old-fashion bar basically but it also sold other things like sandwiches. On top of the bar is a big sign that read "Misaki Bar" in cursive. We pushed the wooden door open. It was dark inside with people dancing and drinking.

"Hey there Alice, Dan, Runo" a guy walked up to me with an empty beer bottle.

"Hi there Baron, how's it going?" I greeted. Baron was a hyper teenager that worked here to earn more money for his family. He has so many siblings and they were all younger than him. Dan and I sat down at a long table with seats facing one way and waited for Runo to come back.

"It's been fine, so I've heard that… you're leaving tomorrow," he said sadly. The truth was, he had a crush on me. He didn't say anything and I knew. When I told Runo she was surprised that for once I wasn't oblivious to everything and every guy. I didn't understand her. I waved hi to some boys at a table who waved to me.

"Don't worry Baron, I'll be back," I smiled confidently. I wasn't so sure though… anything could go wrong.

"I really hope so…" Baron added and then smiled brightly, "Let's just think positive! When you get back, we're going to throw a huge party for all the pirates that left to find the treasure!"

"Yup!" I grinned. Dan was busy eating a sandwich and didn't say anything. He was also reading the newspaper about tomorrow.

"What does it say?" I asked him.

"It says that 'The sweet and innocent Alice is ready to go for the challenge. She will be on _Cynthia _(It's the ship's name) along with other chosen pirates'" he read.

"I wish I was part of this," Baron started pouring drinks into a cup, "Anyways, I've got to go work. I'll come say farewell to you guys tomorrow morning along with all the others."

"Bye," we both said.

"Let's go!" Runo said excitedly as she came out, "Where are we going exactly?"

"Let's go shoot some arrows," Dan suggested.

"Sure," I nodded and we all left. We ran through the village and waved hi to several people. When we finally made it to the "Archer's Mound" as everyone calls it, we were tired. I watched people shoot arrows at thick mounds of hay with an arrow target. I took out an arrow and aimed for one of the mounds. I let go of the arrow and it shot right in the middle.

"Bullseye!" Dan yelled as he got an arrow and tried. It landed on the circle outside of it.

"Fail," Runo snickered.

"Hey! I'm used to guns not ancient arrows!" Dan complained.

"Uh-hm" I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Oops sorry Alice," Dan apologized and we all laughed and started shooting arrows again even Runo got one or two arrows on to the hay. We were all in a good mood.

=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)

**Shun's P.O.V.**

"I don't get why you can't obey me Shun," Julie's father Ren said. I was changing in my room while Julie's parents were trying to convince me about getting married to their daughter.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just not interested," I explained as I changed into a pair of long black pants. I didn't wear any shoes since I had that cloth around it (You know how you see ninjas with this strip of cloth around their feet… Yeah I'm not good at explaining stuff…). It was a very hot day and most guys didn't bother wearing a shirt including me, since black shirts attracted heat and I wasn't into any of those bright colours.

"Come on Shun, I bet you Julie really likes you," Fabia, her mother added. I ignored her; I knew Julie was secretly interested in another guy. His name was Billy Gilbert and they would meet each other everyday somewhere secretly. I didn't bother listening to Mr. Makimoto or Mrs. Makimoto. I picked up my sword and placed it in its scabbard. I quietly opened my window and jumped out, closing it behind me. I quickly ran into the forest that was a few metres away from where I slept. I lived in a place where all the other ninjas who were training to defend this island did. We trained everyday and woke up early in the morning. I've been in battle before against some pirates. I got the chance to slay the most important person on their team and I did. It was the "healer" as ninjas called it. Apparently they were able to heal anyone that was harmed. Once the ninjas found out, they started aiming to capture that pirate. We slewed every pirate we saw whether he or she was good or bad and it was hard to keep control and not kill the "healer" when we see him or her. I didn't know why we were against the pirates but before my mother died because she was stabbed, she told me to never trust them. I asked every adult ninja but no one would tell me the reason. I didn't want to kill them just because I felt like it, but the truth was, whenever I saw one, I had an instinct to slit his or her throat. It was horrible but I liked the feeling. I stopped running after a while and leaped on to a tree.

"What took you so long?" Ace asked. He was standing on the branch on top of mine. I jumped next to him.

"None of your business," I told him.

"Alright fine, I don't care," he said quickly. He must have had something more exciting than trying to insult me, "Remember the "healer"?"

"Yeah… what about him?" I questioned.

"I heard that the next person who finds the healer and brings it to the chief gets to find out our history and a lifetime supply of coconuts!" he said excitedly.

"So?" I asked as if it wasn't a big deal. It was a huge deal! I really wanted to know the whole truth.

"We should go find him or her!" Ace continued, ignoring me.

"You're coconuts! Who do you think we are? We're not invincible you know and I bet you that he or she's protected well!" I half-screamed to get his mind working properly again. He must have hit his head. The pirates had guns and cannons and all these things that a simple sword could probably not beat.

"What's wrong Mr. Hot-shot? Can't take the heat or are you chicken?" he started clucking like a chicken and flapped his wings. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just not stupid," I said and jumped off the branch. I landed on the ground and walked back towards the village.

"Wait up!" he yelled and ran after me, "Come on Shun! This is our chance to earn some respect and go down in history! We'll be called "The Risky Duo"!"

"First of all, that's a dumb name and second, you're just doing this to get a chance with Mira since she's the daughter of our chief Anubias (I just had to add him in this. He seemed perfectly evil for the role. I just of to think of someone to be in charge of the pirates…)," I watched as he blushed. I shook my head from side to side. I didn't get how we could have been friends.

"So? It isn't like you've never had a crush before!" he defended but then stopped in front of me, "I've seriously never seen you hit on a girl…"

"So? It isn't against the law," I walked around him as he walked beside me again and stared at me dumbfounded.

"Are you gay?" he asked all of a sudden. I had a temptation to slap him right across the face.

"What do you think?" I glared. We walked through the village and came to a stop at a dojo. I walked inside and ignored everything Ace started to say. I made my way to my usual training place, "Stop chi-chatting and let's fight."

"I seriously don't think that's a good idea…" Ace said scared. He knew I could beat him up badly but I didn't tell him I wasn't going to.

"Are you chicken?" I taunted him just like the way he did. He sighed and stepped into the ring. We stared at each other and started running. When we were close enough he tried punching me and I dodged it easily since I expected it. It took some time for him to recover. I turned around and pinned him to the ground.

"Shun! Don't you dare hurt me!" he yelled. I smirked and let go of him, "That hurt you know."

"What? You hitting air?" I laughed. He gave a disapproving look and then couldn't help but laugh also.

"I'm so glad you didn't use your sword," he said relieved. If there was one thing that scared him, it would be me and my sword. We were almost unbeatable together well except when we are outnumbered…

"Well you gave me no reason to," I explained bluntly and headed for the door, "Let's go get something to drink." He grinned and we walked to a restaurant to get something to drink and eat.

* * *

**Me:** So how was the first chapter? =)

**Alice:** Wow… the ninjas so no mercy…

**Shun:** So? The pirates are attacking for no reason!

**Alice:** We have a reason

**Shun:** You going to tell me?

**Alice:** Nope

**Me: **Why would she?

**Shun:** I don't know… because maybe she's nice unlike somebody *cough Marshmellows *cough

**Me:** I am not mean! *smiles innocently

**Shun:** Yeah sure…

**Me:** Well you're annoying!

**Shun:** Am not!

**Me: **Are too!

**Alice: **Can you guys stop?

**Me and Shun:** Fine.

**Me:** Let's just ignore him again! Anyways, I hope you all liked the first chapter! Once again, I might change the title so don't' be surprised if you see something else as the title. Reviews and comments are always welcome and appreciated! =) See you all soon!


	2. ThursMar312011

**Me: **Hiiiiiiiii friends! =) Welcome back! Thanks for all the first chapter reviews! =)

**Shadowjinx: **Aw thanks! I really like the other pairings as well but ShunxAlice as you can see is my favourite =) I glad you liked the first chapter!

**Shana: **Lol! I got the idea from Dragonfable, it's an online game where pirates and ninjas are against each other. It's not only about pirates and ninjas but I made it this way in my story. Anyways, I'm glad you liked it. =) (happy faces are like my symbol LOL I put them at least once in my chapters now)

**Akiko Suzuki: **LOL thanks but when I actually say things, my friends get confused xD It's kind of funny because I talk too fast sometimes… anyways thanks for reviewing =)

**LeRouge The Rouge: **It's not really based on it but in a way yes… LOL I just got the idea of ninjas and pirates from there and well yeah. =) I'm glad you liked it

**drake0: **In a way it is different then my other stories but it's based on forbidden love as well. =)

**Merodii Rokku: **I'm really glad you liked it =) Thanks for your review

**Shadowwing1994: **Thanks =) and here's the update you've been waiting for =)

Me: So how is everyone?

Shun: Why do you care?

Me: I care for my cast =)

Dan: Sure...

Me: I knew you would agree Dan =)

Dan: What?

Shun: *sigh

Me: Anyways, I really hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter and here's the second but before that, a review!

_Alice is a pirate and also has healing powers. She's going to go on a ship called the Cynthia, along with other pirates to reclaim a treasure that was taken from them centuries ago by the ninjas._

_Shun's a ninja and is also a kind of person that doesn't really care about love and hasn't fell in love before. Julie's parents are trying to get Shun and Julie to marry each other._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**_

* * *

  
_

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"I'm going to miss you grandfather," I hugged him. We were at the dock where the pirates were going to leave. I was depressed and excited at the same time. I finally got to do what I was meant to do.

"I'm going to miss you too Alice. Take care," I could hear him tearing up.

"Don't worry grandfather, I'll be fine. I promise," I smiled and he nodded.

"You're right," he smiled and let go of me. Runo stood beside him hugging Dan so I decided to go speak to Baron first since he was standing there uncomfortably.

"Hey Baron," I grinned at him. I shifted my arrows in a more comfortable position.

"You'll come back right?" he asked hopefully but we all knew I might not.

"So many things might happen there… but I'm going to come back, don't' worry," I said, trying to sound confident just to make him happily. He gave me an unsure smile.

"I know you're strong enough to take care of yourself…" he started but stopped. I knew what he was thinking about. Even though I might be able to kill them, I wouldn't.

"I'll do it if I really have to…" I sighed. His smile brightened. I gave him a hug and he hugged me back.

"Alice…" Runo cried sadly. I gave my best friend a hug.

"We'll come back," I assured her.

"Yeah, I'm going to show them what were made of!" Dan added excitedly.

"With his aim he won't," Runo whispered and I couldn't help but laugh. Dan gave us a confused look when Runo joined me.

"All aboard!" a pirate yelled. We all gave a huge sigh.

"Well I guess this is it…" Dan said and we all hugged once more.

"See you soon Alice," my grandfather gave me another hug. I felt bad for him, with me gone, he would be alone, "Dan, please take good care of her."

"I will Doctor Michael," Dan said proudly. Runo snickered once again.

"Bye Alice, bye Dan!" Runo and Baron yelled as we walked towards _Cynthia_. She was a huge ship. Dan and I walked up the wooden board together and looked around. It was amazing! There were pirates working and we even saw our captain, Spectra. He definitely looked fierce.

"We better not piss him off," Dan said scared.

"Yeah… good idea…" I agreed. I watched all the pirates work to get the ship moving. Then we heard a loud horn signaling our leave. There were people cheering. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood.

"Wait Alice!" my grandfather yelled as he ran closer, "Catch!" he threw something at me and luckily I caught it. It was a bracelet, "It was your mothers'! Take care!"

"Thanks grandfather! You too!" I grinned and put on the bracelet. I kept waving until I couldn't see them anymore. I looked at the bracelet in my hand. It was a simple gold chain with charm shaped like a star on it. I put it on.

"That's nice; I wonder if we'll find something like that at the souvenir shop?" Dan wondered.

"… You really think there's a souvenir shop that will allow pirates in?" I questioned. He shrugged and then stepped back looking scared. I turned to see who he was staring at and saw Spectra walking towards us.

"Good morning young maiden," he greeted and bowed. He took my hand and kissed it. I was surprised and almost took my hand away. It would have been impolite so I didn't.

"Good morning Captain,"

"Good morning to you too sir," he bowed at Dan and he bowed back. It was quite formal and made me very nervous.

"Morning Captain!" Dan said cheerfully.

"You must be Alice Gehabich, you really do look like your brother Joe (I know there's no resemblance so lets just pretend there is Lol xD)," he commented.

"Thanks?" I stated it more like a question then decided to say something else so it wouldn't be so awkward, "Umm this is Dan."

"Hi…" Dan said awkwardly. Spectra nodded as a reply.

"Why don't you go see your room first Dan," Spectra suggested and got a pirate to lead Dan to his room before he could answer. We were alone. I looked out into the ocean. It was empty… all you could see was water but it was beautiful.

"I need you to be careful," he warned suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, choosing my words carefully.

"You've got to be careful of the ninjas. They might trick you into following them. They found out about you having healing powers. They killed Joe but now that they know, they're going to save the next one," he explained. I thought about it carefully.

"I'll be careful but you've got to understand something, I won't kill them if they attack," I said bluntly. He looked surprised.

"You really are like your brother," he sighed, "Joe got killed because he trusted a woman around your age. Do you understand? We don't want it to happen again."

"I do understand, but you've got to understand me as well. I might be an archer but I will not kill someone with my arrows just because they talk to me. I think they deserve a chance as well but I will listen to you and I'll stay away from them." I said. He seemed relieved.

"Good but you will attack when it's necessary… right?" he interrogated. I thought about it carefully. I had to be careful about what I say.

"If I stay away from them, why would I need to?" I tried dodging the question by half answering it. Spectra shook his head and sighed.

"Alright, you should go get some rest, we have a long trip ahead of us but before you go, keep this with you. I'll tell you when we need it. Do not give it to anyone else besides me," he took me to an empty cabin and left me alone. I placed my arrows and my bow against the wall. I looked around the room. There was one bed and a desk. I took out what he gave me and found out it was a map… a map of where the treasure was! I pulled open one of the drawers. I hid it under a pile of books and closed the drawer again. There was no way I wanted to lose that. I took another look at the room and then left.

"What do you mean we only have fish?" I heard a familiar voice exclaimed. I smiled as I saw Dan arguing with another pirate, Gus.

"Two things, first you've got to chill and second we're in the middle of an ocean! What did you expect us to bring?" he defended.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked to them. Gus gasped and automatically kneeled down.

"Good morning healer," he said.

"Umm what are you doing?" Dan read my mind.

"It's impolite not to bow. You're a young woman with high authority. You're the difference between us being alive and dead," he explained as he stood back up. I understood why Spectra kissed my hand now.

"Oh… well you don't have to… I might not be able to help every time," I told him.

"Yes, but we know you will try," he continued. I nodded in agreement.

"I definitely will," I assured him.

"Could we stop talking now and do something fun?" Dan asked bored.

"Here's a fun game," Gus said and gave Dan a mop and a bucket, "It's called mop the deck." Dan frowned and I giggled at his reaction, "Unless you want to play walk the plank" Gus smirked. I laughed and took Dan's moo as he stood there dumbfounded.

"This is so much fun," Dan said sarcastically. Our trip to wherever we were going took a week but we had a lot of fun.

_One week later,_

I watched the island come closer and when we finally reached it, it felt good to be close to land again. The site was beautiful. There were palm trees and other trees with fresh fruit on them. It was like a forest.

"The sun will be setting soon and I'm sure everyone is hungry. Let's go hunt for food," Spectra commanded. A quarter of the pirates followed him.

"Can I come too?" I asked.

"It's too dangerous," Spectra said and I stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Please," I begged. Spectra sighed, "Alright fine but bring your weapon." I smiled and got my bow and arrows. I stood with the other pirates as we were given instructions. I was in charge of fresh water. I went to look for fresh water. I stayed near the shore incase I got lost. In one hand was an empty canteen. I knew this might be the only time I was able to leave since the ninjas didn't know about us yet. I kept walking until something caught my eye. I went towards the forest and pushed away the leaved gently. I smiled as I saw the wonderful sight. It was a beautiful waterfall and a river. I knelt down and got some water in the canteen and placed it aside. Then I made a cup shape with my hands and drank some. It was fresh. I had to somehow come back again. I stood back up ready to go since they would be looking for me even if I went a bit too long. I was about to go when I felt myself being spun around. The next thing I saw was a sword about to kill me and a pair of beautiful honey-brown eyes. I stood their shocked.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I was angry. I was angry at Julie's parents, I was angry at Ace and I was angry at everyone that was part of this. Julie ran away from home. The night before was a disaster. Her parents kept urging her to get married with me and forget about Billy. No one listened to my opinion. What made it worse was when Ace agreed as well! He said I needed someone to care for. No one understood me. It isn't like I'm going to stay alone forever; it's just that I haven't found the right girl. No matter how many times I would say it, no one would understand.

"Hey Shun! Wait up man! Don't be mad!" Ace yelled after me. I ignored him and kept walking. He caught up to me and stopped in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily, more than I meant to. He was after all my best friend. I took a deep sigh as he backed off, "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," he apologized, "I should have understood you more…"

"Just forget it," I said as I leaned on a tree.

"You're right, love takes time," Ace was taking my side now. We were supposed to look for Julie but I knew she went to look for Billy.

"Well in your position yes. You can't expect the chief's daughter to just fall in love with you. But mine? Mine is completely different. It isn't like the perfect girl will just appear out of no where," I explained.

"I guess you're right," he sighed hopelessly, "Unless I find the healer, there's no way I'll be able to win Mira's heart."

"That isn't what I meant," I said quickly before he misunderstood me even more.

"Whatever, let's just go look for Julie," I nodded and we walked through the forest together. Then something caught my eye… well someone. I walked up closer to see a young maiden standing near the waterfall. My lips curled into a smirk as I realized she was a pirate. She had a bow and arrows but with my speed, she wouldn't know what hit her.I finally got to kill another one.

"Pirate…" we both whispered at once. I walked quietly towards her and watched as she stood up. I took out my sword and in one quick movement I turned her around to slit her throat but I froze. The girl was beautiful. She had the biggest chocolate brown eyes and her hair fell around her delicate face. She also looked a lot like Joe, the healer I had killed. She seemed to be in shock as well but quickly recovered as she kicked the sword out of my hand. I was still shocked until Ace jumped behind her and tried attacking her. She was quick as well and kicked Ace in the chest, when she could have kicked him in the neck and broke it. He tipped over and fell into the water. I heard her mutter a sorry to Ace. I started throwing punches and kicks at her. She either dodged them or blocked them. She didn't use her arrows or attack me. What was up with this pirate? She was slowly moving back without realizing. When I got the chance, I kicked her leg and she fell into the water as well. By then Ace recovered and saw her in the water. He grabbed both her arms tightly and pulled it behind her back. She struggled to get free. I picked up my sword and pointed it at her throat as Ace dragged her to shore and didn't let her go.

"Who are you?" I questioned even though she was obviously a pirate.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" she asked.

"Why didn't you just kill me? You had chances," I said with annoyance. We were asking too many questions but there were no answers. She didn't answer me but she didn't turn away either, "You're a pirate, that's the obvious part. But why didn't you kill me?"

"Is that what you think of pirates? Do you think they're all killers?" she whispered. I stood there shocked once more. What was she talking about?

"Well… most of them are merciless," I defended.

"And ninjas aren't? Why didn't you kill me?" she asked once more. I wasn't going to tell her that her beauty stopped me. That would have been weird and embarrassing…

"Well, I wasn't in the mood," I lied.

"What do you mean man? Before we attacked, you were hungry for blood," Ace commented. I felt like punching him. I saw a small smile appear on the girl's face but it quickly fell.

"If you're going to bring me to your chief, you might as well just kill me now," she said with sadness in her voice. I closed my eyes and then sighed. I dropped my sword. I just couldn't bring myself to kill her. She seemed different and it wasn't only because I fell in love with her and we only met once.

"What are you doing Shun?" Ace asked surprised.

"Just… let her go…" my voice was barely audible. I watched as I saw the girl's face lighten up. Ace let her go but not before he pushed her to the ground.

"You got lucky," he said in her face and walked to me. She got up slowly and got her canteen. Before she left, she turned and looked me right in the eye.

"Thank you," she whispered and she really meant it. I watched her until she wasn't visible anymore.

"What was that abut Shun?" Ace yelled.

"She's different, I can sense it."

"The only difference is the fact that she's hot and _you_ fell for her!" he pointed out madly. My hands curled into a fist as I realized what I had done. I had let a pirate go… a pirate! Someone who was here for an unknown reason! I looked at the waterfall and then something caught my I. It was something in the water. I walked to the edge of the water and reached for it.

"What are you doing…?" Ace asked surprisingly calmly. I picked it up and opened my hands to show him. It was a gold bracelet. It was simple and had a small star dangling on it.

"It must have been hers," I whispered.

"I don't care what you do with it as long as no one else sees. I don't want the chief to hear about us letting a pirate go," I could feel him shiver beside me as he said those words. He started heading back to the village. I followed him but I wasn't concentrating on anything else but the girl. She was beautiful and she wasn't a killer, yet she was a pirate. Who was she? I wanted to know more.

* * *

**Me:** They finally met!

**Alice:** Wow… did I actually fight Shun?

**Shun:** I wouldn't hurt Alice!

**Me:** I know… that's why you didn't.

**Ace:** It feels good to appear in a story that's not even about me

**Me:** Okay then….

**Alice:** Umm… well… I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!

**Me:** Yeah, me too! Thanks for reading! Please review and comment and I'll see you all next time! =)


	3. TuesApr052011

**Me: **Hi everyone! I'm sooooo sorry for the late update. I had tests to study for. Sorry.

_**Zeyla Gale:**_LOL I liked your mini passage there =) I'm guessing you liked my chapter, so thank you (Well I'm hoping you did =))

_**drake0:**_Lol really? I didn't know… anyways I'm glad you're liking the drama =)

_**star bright-708:**_Aw that's so nice to hear =) Thanks. I get all my ideas by daydreaming LOL! I know that seems weird but that's when I come up with things and fit them in my stories =)

_**katzike123:**_Lol oops. Yeah now we do know he's not xD.

_**Shadowjinxed:**_LOL humor is always nice in a story =) Glad you liked that part

_**Shana:**_Lol that's always nice to hear. Thanks =)

_**flippy17:**_I'm glad you liked the story so far. =) Could you explain what you mean by visualize your concept? Sorry and thanks =)

**Marucho:** You've been studying for tests? You need a tutor?

**Me: **Umm… no it's alright Marucho…

**Marucho: **With my help, I'm sure you can ace all your tests!

**Ace: **Did someone say my name?

**Me: **No…

**Marucho: **As I was saying…

**Ace: **What are we talking about?

**Me: **Guys… I'm pretty sure my readers don't' need to know… Anyways, I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter! Here's what happened last time:

_Alice leaves her home town along with Dan, to sail to find the stolen treasure._

_She meets Shun for the first time while he and Ace were looking for Julie._

_Shun spares her life since she did the same._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I was shocked… very shocked. I had just come face to face with a ninja… and was almost killed! I walked along the shore slowly, hugging tightly on to the canteen. The boy was amazing and he certainly could have killed me. He had these amazing honey-brown eyes. I've never seen anyone with eyes like his. Why didn't he kill me? I sighed and looked up to the sky. I felt around my hand for the bracelet but realized I lost it.

"Oh no…" I whispered. I was going to go back to look for it but then a voice stopped me.

"Hey Alice!" I heard Dan shout from the ship. I hadn't realized I was so close to it. He ran to me as I thought of an explanation of what took me so long.

"Hi Dan…" I greeted trying to act like nothing happened but I was pretty shaken especially after I just met _him_.

"Wow… why are you wet?" he asked. I wasn't expecting that…

"Well… I decided to play in the water for a while…" I lied. It was a childish lie but I had to say something. He looked puzzled, "Never mind that, here's the canteen." I changed the subject. He just smiled at the canteen and quickly opened it. He started drinking all the water and shook the bottle.

"I think it's empty…" he turned red from embarrassment. I shook my head and smiled.

"Haha, it's alright, but you're explaining it to Spectra," I laughed. I didn't want to go back again but a small part of me wanted to see that boy again. Who was he really?

"Alice…? You alright?" Dan snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah… o-of course…" I gave him an unsure smile but he ignored it, "Let's just go back." I suggested. He nodded and we went back to the ship. While Dan went to tell Spectra what happened, I stood by the rail with my back against it and looked up into the sky. It was dark and full with shining stars. The moon was full and bright. It reminded me of _his_ eyes. They were confident and had a spark to it. I sighed as I remembered my heart pounding when our eyes met. The whole world stopped.

"Lost in your thoughts?" I heard a voice ask. He came to join me.

"Oh… umm…" I didn't have an explanation for it.

"Good evening," he bowed and took my hand. He kissed it and then stood back up, "My name is Lync Volan."

"Good evening Lync, I'm Alice," I smiled. He was a small kid but definitely wasn't upset at the fact. He seemed quite confident.

"You've got a pretty name. So Alice, what were you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing… I was just enjoying the stars…" I lied. I hated lying but I wasn't going to tell him about the ninja.

"Oh… well I think you should get some sleep. We're setting out tomorrow to take a look around," he said as he bowed again, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, it was nice meeting you," I waved bye to him as he left. My hopes were high as walked to my cabin. Now, I was sure I wanted to see him again. There was something special about him. I laid awake in my bed thinking about him until sleep took over.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I was on my bed, in my room with the bracelet in my hand. I kept playing with it as I played what happened in my mind over and over again. The girl was nothing but beautiful and she was a fighter too. She didn't look like it which caught Ace and I off guard. She could have killed us both right then and there… but why didn't she? I couldn't get the question out of my head. I also couldn't get her off my mind. I barely knew who she was and it was like we've known each other forever. _Knock! Knock!_

"Come in," I placed the bracelet under my pillow as Ace waked in.

"Hey, guess what I heard?" he yelled excitedly.

"What now?" I asked grumpily. I knew it had to be something about Mira because other then that, he was quiet like a "normal" ninja. Who am I kidding? Ace? Normal?

"The healer is on board the _Cynthia_! I overheard people talking about it today," he had a he grin on his face and his cheeks were bright red.

"You seriously like her that much? You barely know her," I pointed out and then I realized that I barely knew _her_… Ace jumped on to my bed and I was about to yell at him when the bracelet slipped from under my pillow.

"The bracelet… you kept it?" he questioned surprised.

"Yeah… so?" I said like it was no big deal at all but I knew it was a huge deal. He started shaking me.

"Shun! Snap out of it! She might be cute and beautiful but she's a deadly pirate!" he screamed in my face and then slapped me hard.

"What is wrong with you?" I growled in his face, "People are going to hear!" I was going to hide the necklace again but Ace took it.

"You want it don't you?" he taunted me by moving it around in front of me. Then he started throwing it up in the air.

"Ace! Give it back!" I said angrily and grabbed the bracelet in mid air. I checked to see if it was broken.

"Chill dude. Are you actually crushing on her?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I want to sleep now, good night," I said and pushed him out the door before he refused. I laid my back against the door and sighed. Did I really start to like her? With that question still in my head I went to sleep.

_Next Day…_

Our training was easy and short the next day compared to what we usually had. That was alright with me because it gave me time to think. I kept the bracelet in my pants, checking if it was there every so often. Then we all lined up.

"Today one of you will get to enter the ship," my sensei announced. What ship? I wondered but then remembered the pirate ship, "We have found out the exact location of where the _Cynthia_ is. We also found out that most of them will be leaving to look around. This will give us a chance to find out who the healer is. Once you find him/her, take him/her back to me and we'll decide our next step. I would have given all of you this opportunity but as you know, the pirates are more developed and modern. This is why, our number one ninja will get to go," Everyone was cheering. I was going to clap as well when I realized who my sensei meant… me. They started chanting my name.

"Wait! I didn't agree yet!" I defended.

"If anyone can do this, it's you," my sensei said and then a crowd surrounded me. People were congratulating me when I thought it was nothing exciting. The girl had changed me but then I closed my eyes and remembered the pleasure of killing and hearing the healer's scream echoing through the night. A small smile appeared on my face as I entered the forest with a map in my hand. The other ninjas stayed back.

"Good luck Shun!" I heard Ace shout from the crowd. I waved back to all of them before looking for the right route to take. A few seconds later, I was running through the forest, jumping from tree to tree to get to my destination. I could taste victory already. There would be so many to kill. I smirked as I approached the ship. My instincts told me it was empty. I walked cautiously on to the ship. There was absolutely no one on board. I walked around the huge ship. It was amazing! There were so many things to see. I saw a bunch of cannons and examined the sails. Then I remembered what I came for. I walked around a corner and stopped short as I heard a door open and close. I turned the corner to find the same girl staring right at me. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. She left me speechless and before she could scream, I pushed her against the door and covered her mouth with my hand. I saw the shock in her eyes as she tried pulling it away.

"Shush would you?" I watched as she stopped struggling and calmed down.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I woke up in the morning to find a note on my table. I got upset as I read it. It was from Spectra: _"Dear Alice, the crew and I have left to find more resources and to take a look around. I want you to stay on the ship. Do not go anywhere else and guard the map please. I don't want you hurt. –Captain Spectra"_ I took a deep sigh as I knew it was for my own safety. Since I had no where to go, I sat in my room thinking about that boy again while I was examining my bow and arrows. Then I heard footsteps. I stopped moving and slowly placed the bow and arrows aside. I smiled to myself as I thought it was Spectra and the others coming back. I stepped outside and closed the door. I turned around and then felt a strong hand over my mouth as I was pressed against the wall. I was shocked as I saw pair of stunning eyes staring at me. My first instinct was to scream since he was a ninja but no sound came out.

"Shush would you?" his voice soothed me and I stopped struggling. He slowly took his hand off my mouth.

"Why are you here?" I whispered even though I knew everyone was gone… well at least I thought…

"I'm looking… umm…" he stuttered. He must have been looking for the map. I held on to the knob, scared that he might jump at it.

"Yes?" I urged him. I was expecting him to say give me the map.

"My name is Shun…" he said suddenly. He could tell I was shocked. I wasn't expecting him to introduce himself to me.

"I'm Alice," I smiled. Maybe all ninjas weren't bad after all or maybe it was just an act. I had to be careful but I soon forgot about it.

"Well… you want to go for a walk on the beach?" he asked after a long awkward silence.

"A walk?" I asked surprised but then decided it wasn't a bad idea since I had nothing better to do and Spectra wouldn't know, "Alright." We both walked off the ship. It was an awkward silence once again. Then I took off my boots and stepped into the water. It felt refreshing. Shun came and joined me.

"It feels nice," he commented and I couldn't help but giggle. He stared at me strangely.

"Never mind that, I just didn't expect that from you," I said.

"Here's another thing you won't expect…" he smirked. I arched an eyebrow and then felt myself being picked up, "1, 2…"

"No Shun, don't' throw me!" I laughed as I hugged him around the neck. I felt his warm body on mine and I relaxed. I heard him laugh lightly as he decided to put me down. After I was back on the ground, I splashed water at him.

"Hey!" he laughed as he splashed water at me. We played for hours. I forgot that he was my enemy and how wrong it was for us to be together. My whole point of view changed about him. The sun was slowly setting as we both stood in the water. I snuggled up with him as he held my hand. It felt so right.

"You're not what I expected…" he whispered in my ear, "You're way better" I blushed at his comment and hid my face in his chest. I could feel his light breath and his warmth.

"Shun…" I looked up at him, "I think I've fallen for you." I told him truthfully. He ran his fingers through my hair as we stood there together for another few minutes.

"We should go," he said seriously. I nodded as we walked back up on shore and made our way to the ship, back to my cabin. I didn't want him to leave as we hugged each other again.

"You'll come again right?" I asked him.

"If you'll let me," he smirked as he kissed my forehead, "I have something for you." He was about to take something out from his pocket when I heard a yell.

"Alice!"

"It's the ninja who killed Joe!"

"Alice! Run!" I heard Dan yell and then he took out his gun and aimed for Shun. I heard the bullet and felt Shun wince as it hit him in the arm. I stopped. He killed Joe? I stepped away from him.

"You… k-killed J-Joe?" I choked as my eyes went blurry.

"Alice, you don't understand," he explained but I just ignored him. I heard another bullet and it hit him in the ankle. I watched as he fell to his knee. I knew it was Dan who shot because of the aim. I didn't know why I did it but the next thing I knew, I pushed him overboard. Two reasons, one because I was mad at him and two because if he didn't leave, he would be a goner and for some reason I didn't want him dead. After I threw him over, I broke down and cried. I fell to my knees as Dan and the others approached me. All I heard was a blur of voices trying to comfort me but the truth hurt. Shun was just using me…

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I slowly limped out of the water and sat near a tree. I realized it was the same place Alice and I had met… Alice… I couldn't believe she was Joe's sister. She was the healer. I felt horrible and yet there was a part of me that wanted her dead. It was in my blood. I tried picking at the bullets. It hurt but I knew if I didn't, it would hurt for an even longer time. I winced at the pain. After an hour of trying, I was going to give up when I felt a soft pair of hands on my wounds. I looked up to find Alice. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. They were full of hatred and sadness. It hurt me to see her like this.

"Don't move," she instructed. After a while, she took her hands off and the wound was gone. The pain stopped as well. I watched as she threw the bullets into the sea and turned back to me. I decided to say something.

"I'm sorry Alice, I didn't mean for any of this to happen…" I whispered as I gripped her shoulders.

"What do you mean? You didn't mean to kill my brother? You didn't mean to lie to me? You didn't mean to use me?" she questioned softly as tears fells down her cheeks.

"Alice, I-I never k-knew…" I stuttered.

"Well what made you change your mind about me? Was it because you knew I was the next healer and you wanted to trick me?" she said. I shook my head as my heart ached from watching her, "You lied to me Shun!"

"I never knew you were the healer, I swear!" I said as my grip strengthened.

"Shun… I thought you were different… I was wrong," she said disappointedly as she looked away.

"You're right; I am a deadly ninja but I would change all that just for you. I would die for you…"

"No you won't! You're a liar!" she yelled, "Just let me go," she tried pulling away from me but it only made me pull her closer.

"No, you need to know this… I love you," I whispered as I kissed her. It was wrong and selfish of me. Her lips were soft and it felt perfect. When I stopped, I felt my face burn as she slapped me. I let go and took a step back as I stared at her with surprise written all over my face. I stared at her. She was crying harder. I watched as she turned around, "Wait," I grabbed on to her wrist and then got the bracelet out and placed it around her wrist.

"It's yours…" I whispered.

"I never want to see you again Shun…" she said without looking at me and then she ran. I stood there watching her until she disappeared. I was shocked. I placed my hand over my cheek. It was probably red. I shouldn't have kissed her. I wanted to break down as well as I realized that I hurt an important person. I heard a rustle in one of the trees and decided to leave incase someone came.

**No One's P.O.V.**

The figure was hidden in the tree. He looked down at the view in front of him. There was an argument going on and it was great because he had just discovered who the healer was.

"It's for the better…" he whispered as he reached a decision to go tell the sensei. He jumped from tree to tree back to the village hoping that his friend didn't see him.

* * *

**Me:** Once again, I am soooooooooooo sorry for not updating soon!

**Alice:** Who do you think that was?

**Shun:** I know who it is, it's obvious

**Me:** So? Your'e a ninja, you're supposed to know these things… I think

**Shun:** This has nothing to do with being a ninja…

**Alice:** Guys…

**Me: **How do you know?

**Shun: **Well if you didn't know by now, I'm a ninja

**Alice:** Guys…

**Me:** So?

**Shun: **You know what, forget it *leaves

**Me: **Fine. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! =) I tried making it a bit longer than usual but I'm not sure if it is… Anyways, please review and comment!

**Alice:** Thanks and see you all next time! =)


	4. FriApr082011

**Me: **HIIIIIIIIII EVERYONE! I'm really glad you guys liked the previous chapter! Thanks for all your support and reviews!

**Shana****: **LOL it's great to hear that you're addicted. Even though I know you guys won't get mad, it still makes me feel bad so I say it anyways =)

**Shadowjinx****: **Yeah it was sad =( and thanks =)

**AliceXShunMEGAFan17****: **LOL haha. Ace isn't such a bad guy… sometimes lol. I found out I enjoy writing romance since my first story =)

**Akiko Suzuki****: **Lol I don't' know… was it? =) I tried giving out hints but not too many.

**drake0****: **Haha, I'm glad you liked it. Thanks =) And I'll read your story =)

**katzike123****: **LOL I guess I made it too obvious…hehe… I tried to make it obvious but not so but it kinda didn't work… anyways thanks for your review =)

**Maudy Novianti****: **Thanks, I like your dollar sign that replaced the S =) haha… xD

**Zeyla Gale****: **Haha yeah you guessed right… *sigh. My clues might have been a bit too obvious…

**Me: **Lalala

**Dan:** You have horrible singing, just like Runo

**Runo: **What did you say? *glare

**Dan: **Uhh… umm… nothing?

**Runo: **Oh you said something alright, just the wrong thing

**Me: **That was mean. It wasn't that bad.

**Runo: **Exactly, and fyi, I don't care what you think

**Me: **Sure you don't…

**Dan: **Haha *runs

**Runo: **Why you! *runs after Dan

**Me: **Haha, Dan deserves whatever is going to happen as long as it's not dangerous… Anyways, here's a review for last time chapter and please enjoy the new chapter:

_Shun meets Alice again on the Cynthia since he had to look for the healer._

_Alice thought he was looking for the map._

_They end up spending the day together playing in the water._

_Then Dan and some pirates see Shun and tell Alice that he killed Joe._

_Alice misunderstands Shun. She thought he was using her when he didn't know he was the healer until then._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

* * *

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I stayed in my room and didn't answer the door whenever someone knocked. I missed ninja practice and every meal. I wouldn't have thought that one girl; an enemy could have completely changed me. I sighed as I remembered what happened yesterday. Everything was perfect until I found out she was Joe's brother and she found out I killed him. _*Knock_ _*Knock_ I didn't answer it.

"You've got to open up Shun, you've been in there for more than half a day…" it was Ace. I didn't answer him. I was in no mood to talk to anyone, not even my best friend. The only person I wanted to see was Alice.

"Come on Shun, I've got great news!" he said excitedly. I ignored him again, "I'll break the door down if you don't let me in." he banged on the door hard. I sighed and went to open it. I knew he was crazy enough to break it. I unlocked the door.

"What do you want?" I glared.

"I might have a chance with Mira!" he exclaimed happily.

"Wait… what? How?" I stopped being mad at him. What if someone was there when Alice helped me? This wasn't good.

"Well…" he started but was interrupted.

"Hey! Ace! Shun! The sensei wants you out now! I'll meet you outside!" a ninja yelled as he made his way to the yard. I sighed and ran after him with Ace right behind me. When we entered the yard, we saw a whole bunch of ninjas. The sensei saw me and told me to come to him. I walked pass everyone and Ace followed.

"Shun my boy! You never fail me do you?" he smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Ace told me everything. You scared the healer and she ran into the forest. Ace saw her and that's why we're all gathered today. Chief Anubias is quite pleased," he announced proudly. I was surprised. What did he mean? I didn't scare Alice… I glared at Ace.

"You sure did a great job Shun…" Ace laughed nervously. I grabbed him and left the crowd. The sensei was too happy to care at the moment.

"Are you crazy?" I whispered.

"What? I saw her with you. She's a pirate Shun… a pirate! You're the crazy one, falling in love with that deadly human!" he defended. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and with my other hand; I was going to punch him.

"Do… not… ever call… her that," I gritted as I tried to stay under control. How could I? My best friend just told everyone about the healer!

"Shun, I was only doing it for you and it kind of benefitted for both of us. You might as well thank me," he said calmly, "Besides, you and her just aren't meant to be," I threw him to the ground. He walked away as if nothing happened. I was angry… no, I was furious and worried. What if they were going to attack? I had to stop them but what if they already attacked? My thoughts stopped as I heard a loud horn. I kneeled down like the rest of the ninjas and watched as the Chief came with his daughter Mira, behind him. We all stood up when he lifted his hand. The sensei waved for me to approach. I bowed once again when I got in front of the chief.

"Ah, you must Shun. I've heard a lot about your outstanding performances, killing the previous healer and now finding this one. I shall reward you," he smiled but it wasn't one of those innocent smiles. I nodded. He turned around to talk to my sensei. I stood back up and saw his daughter staring at me. She blushed as I saw her.

"She's perfect…" Ace sighed dreamily as he stood beside me. I ignored him once again. I was still mad at him. I watched as he tried to flirt with Mira. It failed miserably…

"Shun, come here boy," my sensei called. I walked to him.

"We're planning to attack the ship and capture the healer," Anubias announced, "What do you think?"

"What?" I half-yelled from the shock, "They have all these new developed weapons, we could never win," I lied.

"Yes, but we have more people and it wouldn't matter how many people would be hurt since the healer would heal all of them anyways," the sensei added.

"But…" I started but the chief raised his hand to stop me. I didn't dare say anything else.

"I know you care for our people, but we will succeed," he said with confidence. That was what I was afraid of… It was hopeless. I sat there and watched them plan out their attack. The other ninjas were cheering. The whole crowd was getting pumped. I sighed as I thought about Alice. I had to help her… but how?

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I had my hands on the rail as I stared out into the empty sea. Tears threatened to fall. I couldn't believe Shun… killed my brother. My eyes went blurry and then I felt a tear land on my cheek. He had been lying to me… and I felt horrible for slapping him.

"Alice…" I quickly wiped away my tears as Dan approached.

"Hey Dan," I managed a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I should have killed him for you," he said angrily though I was actually glad he didn't kill Shun.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine besides, I don't think Joe would have wanted me to seek revenge," and it was true. At least I didn't have to completely lie to him.

"Well I'm glad you're alright but I kind of need help now…" I saw him blush.

"Runo?" I smiled as he nodded shyly.

"Yeah… I want to get her something as a souvenir, what should I get her?" he asked.

"Well…" I started but was interrupted.

"Aw Danny has a little girlfriend," Lync laughed. I giggled as well when I saw Dan pouting.

"Very funny Lync," he glared.

"Thank you," he bowed, "Anyways, Spectra wants everyone on the starboard. (I don't know if that made sense…)"

"Alright, let's go," I was a lot more cheerful after the laugh but it still didn't leave my mind. We all walked together but while they were insulting each other I was thinking about Shun. What did I see in him? He was just like every other guy I see… or is he? No he's not… he's a big fat liar. I was trying to convince myself. When we got there, everyone else was already there. Spectra was at the front with some of the best pirates. We decided to join him.

"What's happening Captain?" I asked as I approached, they all bowed.

"We're going to attack the ninjas," he stated and pointed to the map that was hidden in my room and he had somehow found.

"Wait… What do you mean? How did you find that?" I was about to lose control. What were they talking about? On the map were a lot of lines and a legend representing each one.

"Calm down Alice, we're just simply getting the reassure back and attacking as many as we can," he said calmly.

"What? Why?" I questioned.

"Alice, don't worry, I think this is a great plan. I want to get a piece of that ninja," Dan grinned. I shook my head, there was no way he could beat Shun.

"We have better weapons too, you don't' have to worry about anything," Spectra added. That wasn't the point though. I wanted to go warn Shun but now that I knew who he really was… was he safe to be around?

"Whatever I say won't change your mind, will it?" I questioned hopefully.

"No, Alice, I know you care for our people and for everyone else but he was trying to attack you! The other ninjas will soon come!" Spectra exclaimed. I nodded and just left the crowd. I went into my cabin and locked the door. I sat on my bed and gripped on to my bow. I told him that I never wanted to see him again but that was because I was really angry. Would he believe me now? Why was I even helping him?

"I've got to do what's right…" I whispered. I got my bow and arrows. I opened my door quietly even though I knew they were still at the meeting. I dashed across the deck and jumped over the railing. I jumped on to the sand and ran into the forest before someone could stop me. No one did but there was still a problem, I had no idea where Shun was. What if he didn't want to see me? I started walking but I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me until I bumped into something… well someone.

"Alice?" he said surprised as he turned around and saw me.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

After I ditched the crowd, I went back to my room to get my sword. Then I immediately left to find Alice. I didn't care if she didn't want to see me anymore; she had to know what was going to happen. I had to go warn her. I ran through the forest. Getting to the ship was easy but hiding from the pirates would be hard. I stated walking after a while but stopped when I heard a sound.

"Alice?" I said with surprised as I saw the beautiful figure in front of me when I turned around. Then I had a fear that she was going to run so I got ready to stop her.

"They're attacking…" she whispered with fear. Then what she did surprised me even more. She walked up to me and hugged me. I heard her sobbing softly. I was stiff at first but then I wrapped my arms around her and ran my fingers through her soft hair.

"Alice, who's attacking? The ninjas? Because if that's who you meant then I guess I'm a little late. I was going to warn you…" she shook her head.

"The pirates are going to attack your village. They're going to get the treasure back but that's not what I'm worried about. They want to kill you Shun…" she was shaking, "not that I care…" she added as I saw her blush. What was she talking about? A treasure? Was that what the chief has been hiding from us? Were we the reason for the hatred against pirates and ninjas? At that moment I didn't care. Her blush made me melt.

"You know you care," I smirked.

"You're right, I do. I'm so sorry for slapping you and for getting mad at you. I should have given you time to explain and I feel horrible about it. I've never been so open to anyone before and you've been on my mind since the first time I saw you…" she admitted. She looked adorable as she confessed.

"Alice, I love you…" I whispered into her ear.

"I lov…" she didn't get to finish. I gasped as I felt blood on my hand. A dagger had flown out of no where and had stabbed her in the back.

"Alice!" I yelled as I felt her weaken. Then more daggers flew across the sky but they missed.

"Run… Shun…" she whispered weakly as she fell into my arms.

"No, I'm not leaving you," I carried her and jumped away in time to avoid more daggers but now there were arrows as well. I had to be careful, I didn't want to touch the dagger incase I pushed it farther into her body. I jumped on to a tree and tried to go away as far as I could. I looked back and saw pirates there.

"False alarm guys," I heard one of them say but I didn't care why they were there. I had to get to some place secret and that's when I remembered the secret cave behind the waterfall.

"Hang in there Alice…" I whispered. I ran faster and tried holding her in a position where it won't her but she still winced from the pain. When we finally got to the waterfall, her face was very pale. I jumped on the rocks next to the waterfall and went behind it. It was just like the way it was years ago. I used to come here with my mother before she died. I kneeled down with Alice still in my arms.

"This is going to hurt but you've got to hang on," I said. She gave a slight nod. I pulled a piece of long cloth from my clothes. Then in one quick motion I pulled the dagger out. Alice whimpered but she didn't scream. I quickly took the back part of her clothes off and wrapped the cloth I ripped around her wound.

"Wait, you can heal yourself," I just remembered.

"I can, but the reason for my powers is to help other people, unless I'm going to die, I won't heal myself," she said. I nodded since I knew nothing would change her mind and besides, I didn't want her to use so much energy, "Besides, I'm a quick healer."

"Shh… don't talk. You should get some sleep," I said. I laid her head on my shoulder and wrapped my arms around her. I didn't want her wound to touch the ground. She nodded and soon fell asleep. I smiled as I realized how stupid I was. Of course she would heal quickly; her healing powers were a part of her. It would heal her even if she didn't need or want it to but I didn't mention it. I smiled as I stared at her. She was smiling even in her sleep. She was nothing but beautiful. I soon fell asleep as well with her still in my arms.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I woke up to find the pain in my back gone. I rubbed my eyes and blushed as I realized I was in Shun's arms.

"Shun…" I didn't want to wake him up but if I moved, he might freak out and think someone was attacking us. I watched as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Alice… how are you feeling? I'll go get you some water and maybe…" he said quickly but I stopped him.

"Don't worry, my wound healed," I stood up and showed him. I knew it was going to heal by itself even though I didn't heal it. I just wanted to feel the pain for a while. I wanted to feel the same way as regular people did even if it didn't last long, "Thanks Shun…"

"Anything for you…" he smiled as he stood up as well and held me close. He kissed me on my forehead, "I'll be right back. I'm going to get us something to eat and then we'll discuss the war thing…" I knew we both didn't want to discuss it but we had to. I nodded to tell him I understood. He gave me one last smile before he left. I sat back down and leaned against the wall. I guess I was wrong about Shun… he wasn't a bad guy. When I saw him in the forest, my first reaction was to hug him. I felt bad for not letting him explain what happened, not that I wanted to know.

"Alice, here," Shun sat beside me. I jumped, I hadn't notice him come back.

"Thanks Shun…" I smiled and was about to take a bite out of the fruit when suddenly…

"Alice! Don't eat it!" I heard someone yell. Standing at the entrance of the cave were pirates. Spectra and Dan were also there.

"Kill him…" I heard Spectra say. The other pirates got ready to attack.

"No! You can't hurt him Spectra," I begged, "He was helping me."

"Don't talk nonsense Alice," Spectra yelled and the pirates attack. Shun had his sword out as well but I knew he was only using it to defend himself… Spectra didn't. The pirates had swords as well.

"Get away Alice," Dan pushed me out of the way to get to Shun. I watched as Shun dodged the attacks and blocked them. I knew he couldn't keep up for long. I quickly got up and ran to Spectra.

"Please Spectra, don't hurt him…" I begged.

"Alice…" he started but he stopped when I knelt down in front of him. I was shaking and scared. Tears were flowing out of my eyes.

"Please Spectra, I love him…" I whispered. He stared at me shocked. I turned around to look at Shun. He heard what I said and lost concentration. Dan tackled him while the others grabbed on to him. Dan held a sword to his throat while the others struggled to hold him still.

"No! Please don't hurt him!" I yelled as I stood back up to stop them. Spectra gripped on to my wrist. I tried pulling away.

"Alice… will you listen?" he sighed, "Because you are our healer, I will not kill him but I will keep him as hostage." I sighed relieved but he was still hostage.

"Thank you Spectra…" I gave him a hug. He sighed but managed to smile. I quickly ran to Shun. The pirates tied his hands behind his back. I kneeled in front of him and I placed my hand on his cheek to caress his face.

"Alice… you should have just let me die," he whispered.

"Never," I shook my head.

"By the way… what made you change your mind about me?" he questioned curiously despite the state he was in.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, even as assassin," I smiled. I stood up and the pirates kept a good grip on him as we made our way back to the ship. Once in a while, we would make eye contact. I felt horrible all over again. He was held captive because of me. I mouthed sorry to him over and over again and his reply was always don't worry. My heart knew what it wanted now.

* * *

**Me:** Yay! They got back together =)

**Shun: **You really like us together don't you?

**Me: **Yeah

**Alice: **That's good… I think… *blushes

**Shun: **So…

**Me: **If you're going to kiss her… do it somewhere else please, you don't want to ruin it for the readers.

**Shun: **Who said anything about kissing? *blushes

**Me: **You implied it.

**Shun: **Whatever…

**Me: **Haha, he didn't deny it =P. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'll try updating sooner. You're always free to review and thanks for reading! See you all next time! =)


	5. TuesApr122011

**Me: **Hiiii everyone! I finally got time to update this story! =) Well, like always, thanks for all of those who reviewed. I really appreciate it =)

**Shadowjinx****: **Yeah, you just want the best for them but then it doesn't turn out the way you thought it would. Thanks =)

**shadowwing1994****: **Thanks =) I'll try to, sometimes ideas come exploding out of mind while other times, nothing seems to come. Yeah most of my stories have that in common. I don't know why… it just comes into my mind. Umm well Dragonfable is an online game. It's hard to describe the people but it's a fighting game without blood and all that kind of stuff… if there was blood, I wouldn't play it… So yeah… try searching it on google =) cuz I don't think I explained that well… anyways, thanks for all of your reviews!

**YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore****: **Aw, I'm glad you love, love, love, love this story Lol! =)

**katzike123****: **Yup a war. I hope I can make it seem interesting =)

**Akiko Suzuki****: **Your welcome LOL =) It's fun writing chapters and then seeing what people from different parts of the world think =)

**flippy17****: **Yeah it is shocking but when you get really angry, you don't think straight and well Shun really shouldn't have done that… anyways, I don't mind your late review and I hope whatever you're doing is going well for you =) I like action! LOL =)

**Shana****: **Aw thanks. That means a lot to me =) I'm really happy you love my stories. Thanks again =)

**SilverSea1499****: **I'm really happy you gave this story a chance even it was under ShunxAlice. I do like other pairings as well. I try to add them into my story but it doesn't always work out that well. Haha, I will update asap. =)

**DDR326****: **Aw thanks =) Sometimes writing my own stories make me wanna cry LOL xD Anyways, thanks for your review and I hope you'll keep writing =)

**drake0****: **I'll look at your story again =) and thanks. I read your next chapters but I couldn't review for some reason… Anyways I thought it was great! It's kinda like my next idea for my story… well not really. I have to keep reading to find out if it is. I was deciding whether to write that one or this one first but I decided to write this one. I'm not going to tell you what it is yet. I'll try to review again later =)

**Z****eyla Gale: **Haha, I like reading long reviews so don't worry. =)

**Me: **Well… how's life?

**Ace: **Horrible…

**Mira: **Great!

**Ace: **I mean great…

**Me: **You're trying too hard…

**Ace: **Am not!

**Me: **Are too!

**Ace: **Am not!

**Mira: **Are too!

**Ace: **Fine.

**Me: **Aw. =) Anyways, here we go everyone! The next chapter of this story! I hope all of you will enjoy it and here's a little reminder of what happened last time:

_Shun and Alice meets again in the forest when they both wanted to warn each other about attacks happening._

_Alice realized that Shun didn't mean to kill her brother and when Alice gets stabbed, Shun hides in a cave with her._

_The pirates find them and captured Shun._

_Alice convinced them not to kill him._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

* * *

**Shun's P.O.V.**

Even though I was tied to the mast with thick rope, which burned my body and it was totally uncomfortable, I was still happy. Alice would come and spend time with me. She would sit next to me in the night and we would sit together quietly to not wake anyone up. We would look at the stars and she would tell me where she came from. It seemed to be a wonderful place. She told me about her best friend Runo and where she would work sometimes. She even shot a few arrows to prove to me that she wasn't just a girl that worked at the bar and had healing powers when I teased her.

"Hey Shun…" I heard Alice whisper as she came out of her cabin. She looked a lot better than a few days ago when she got stabbed. She held her hands behind her back and smiled as she approached me.

"Good morning," I greeted. It was still dark since it was very early in the morning, "What do you have there?"

"How did you know I had something?" she asked with a surprised tone.

"I wasn't born yesterday you know," I joked. She giggled as she sat down beside me. She leaned on to me and turned her head to face me. I kissed her on her forehead and watched her blushed. She kept whatever she was holding hidden, "So are you going to show me what it is or are you going to taunt me with it?"

"Hmm… I don't know," she smiled then she took out what she was holding and revealed a sheet of paper. She unfolded the paper and on it was a beautiful sketch of me and her. It was us sitting on the beach and looking up at the stars.

"Wow… Alice, this is beautiful," I complimented.

"You really think so?" she asked as her smile widened.

"Yes, just like you are…" and I kissed her on the forehead again.

"Thanks Shun, it's for you," she smiled and folded it back up. Then she slipped it into my back pocket. Before I could thank her I saw a pirate come. I nudged Alice to let her know. She stood up and turned to face him.

"Good morning Dan, you're up early today," she greeted with one of her smiles.

"Morning Alice," he smiled and then he glared at me. He had a piece of bread in his hand and he threw it to me, "Eat up."

"Dan, please don't do that," she begged as he groaned, but his anger didn't last long as he heard Alice asking for a favour. She picked up the piece of bread that was in front of me.

"I'll go get you another one," she offered.

"No, it's alright," she nodded and then held the bread in front of me so I could bite it. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started eating. My throat was hurting but I didn't complain.

"I'll go get you some water," Alice suggested and left. Dan glared at me again and walked up to me. We made eye contact and we both didn't look away.

"You're lucky that Alice forgave you. If it wasn't for her, I would have killed you already," Yeah as if that could happen… with his aim. I didn't say anything though especially since I didn't want to get myself beat up.

"What's wrong with you? Aren't you going to say something?" he asked me angrily. I ignored him. Then I felt my stomach go numb as he punched it hard. I felt blood come out of mouth. Then I heard glass break. I saw Alice gasp and drop the bottle of water.

"Shun!" she immediately ran to my side, "Dan, what did you do?"

"I… I… Alice…" he didn't know what to say. She wiped the blood away and placed her hand over my stomach. She was probably trying to heal the damage Dan had done. I wondered if she could heal internal damage.

"Dan, I'm disappointed in you… I can't believe you would do that…" she whispered as she stood up and faced him.

"Alice, do you hear yourself? He's a ninja! The one who killed your brother! He's deadly!" he gripped on to her shoulders and tried to shake some sense into her. I didn't blame him for punching me and not trusting me. Alice placed her hand on his gently, making him let go of her.

"Dan… I trust Shun…" she whispered calmly. I saw Dan relax.

"Alice… I understand that, but what about us? Don't you trust us? I'm pretty sure Runo wouldn't have agreed with this…" he pointed out.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I was shocked at Dan's question. Did he really believe that I didn't trust them anymore?

"I do trust you… all of you," I told him but he didn't seem convinced.

"No Alice, you don't trust me. If you did, then you wouldn't have fallen for that monster!" he pointed at Shun. I heard footsteps but ignored them, "You're too gullible and naïve! You can't trust everyone you see!" he yelled.

"What's happening?" Spectra growled as he walked out of his cabin and approached us.

"Dan, if you really believe I am what you say, then fine. I admit it," I said calmly. Spectra stood there looking confused and before he could ask another question I ran off. I heard Spectra yelling at Dan but at that moment, I really didn't care.

"Alice, what happened?" I felt a strong grip on my arm. I turned around to find Lync.

"I'm sorry Lync, but I need to go for a walk," I managed to choke out before I pulled my arm away. I ran before he could react. I wasn't angry at Dan, but disappointed that he thought I didn't trust him. We've been friends for so long and I've never had an argument with him. As I walked along the shore, I realized it was mostly my fault. He was only trying to help. I sighed as I came to the waterfall once again. It was my favourite place to be since I wasn't allowed to explore anywhere else. I knew I had to go back soon before they got worried. I climbed up the side of the waterfall and sat on a rock. I started to play with the water while thinking about the times Dan, Runo and I spent with each other. Then I heard a twig break and quickly turned around. Standing there was a ninja… the one Shun was with before.

"Let's go for a swim," he smirked and then grabbed me before I could react. He tried to push me over but I resisted.

"Hel-" he pressed him hand over my mouth. I struggled to stop from falling backwards into the water. He was strong and soon I lost my footing and we both fell. Luckily, it wasn't a long fall but there were rocks at the bottom and one of them made a deep cut in my arm. I coughed as I got above the lake. I swam slowly to shore staggered up. I dropped down immediately to catch my breath. My arm felt numb.

"I don't know what he sees in you," he glared as he got out of the water as well, "But I do respect him and therefore I won't kill you but that doesn't mean I'm not going to fight you."

"If you wanted to fight, why didn't you just ask?" I questioned as I got up. We stood facing each other.

"Would you have said yes if I did?" he asked. I shook my head truthfully, "You're weak but prove me wrong." I didn't know why he wanted to fight me if I was weak. He didn't want to kill me either. I didn't understand but I didn't have time to think about it. He made the first move. He tried to punch me but I blocked it.

"I refuse to fight you," I stated as I blocked a kick.

"Does it look like I care?" he glared. I let him attack over and over again. He needed to let out all his frustration. I understood why he was angry. I would have been too if the ninjas took my best friend away.

"What will it take to make you stop?" I asked as he kicked me again but this time he was quick and I couldn't block it. I fell on to the ground. He stood over me and pinned my arms down. Then I saw him smirk.

"I know why he did that now…" he started. I tried to push him off of me but he wouldn't budge. It only made him grip tighter, "He's been acting all along." That made me stopped.

"What do you mean? Did what?" I asked. I felt my voice shake.

"He never really cared about anyone and why would he start now? He's just using you," he hissed. I shook my head. I didn't believe him but then I remembered what Dan said… I was gullible… I was naïve… was that really true?

"I don't believe you. Shun's been nice to me and he really understood me…"

"You're not sure are you? How could you be? He's a deadly ninja and cares about no one but himself. He will slay whoever he wants and that will be proven tonight." I didn't know what to say. His eyes stayed on me.

**Ace's P.O.V.**

I was on top of the pirate with her pinned down. I didn't want to fight her but I didn't know how else to save Shun. I needed to prove to him that he had made the wrong decision. The more I looked at the beautiful girl, the more I thought I was wrong. She looked innocent and I was here to trick her into thinking Shun had no interest in her. She looked puzzled as she tried to understand what was happening.

"I-I… won't b-believe it…" she stated seriously but her eyes told me something else. She wasn't sure. I wanted to tell her the truth but didn't. I got off of her but she still laid there stunned.

"You'll see…" I jumped on to a tree and pretended to leave. I sat on a branch and watched her leave. Did I make a mistake? All I wanted to do was to make Shun's life better but then I realized it was kind of like Mira and me. It was impossible for us to be together, but possible… Maybe that was true love… nothing could get between them…

**Shun's P.O.V.**

"Where is she?" Spectra hollered as he gripped on to my neck. Alice had been gone for a long time and we were all worried. Spectra thought it was my fault and I knew where she had gone.

"I don't know…" I whispered worriedly. The last thing I wanted was her captured.

"There she is!"

"She's back!" Spectra let go of me and ran to the side of the ship to find Alice. I couldn't see what was happening but when I saw her on board, I realized something had happened. Alice approached me ignoring everyone else.

"Can I talk to him alone?" she asked finally. At first everyone seemed unsure but they didn't dare disobey. Alice came up to me when everyone left. She kneeled down in front of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her softly as I nudged her forehead with mine. She pulled back.

"Shun… would you ever leave me?"

"No… you know that I love you…" I said trying to convince her.

"Not even if you had the most valuable thing in the world?" she questioned.

"You're the most valuable thing in the world to me. I've never met any girl like you. You're sweet, generous, caring… you're everything that I would have imagined… you're perfect…" I smiled. I saw her blush and I attempted to get her closer again. I placed my forehead on hers. She nudged it and hugged me.

"You're so sweet…" she said. I could tell she wasn't sure still but I didn't want to bother her about it. She placed her head on to my chest. I felt her sigh.

"You see that star over there…" I said.

"No…" she laughed, "there're too many."

"Well you see that one next to the moon… I'll call it Alice…" I heard her giggle.

"You won't find it tomorrow," she laughed. I loved hearing her laugh. It made my heart feel lighter. At that moment, I felt like there were no problems in the world… well it would have felt better if my arms weren't stiff and my hands felt numb… I heard her yawn.

"You should go to sleep," I suggested.

"But I don't want to… not yet…" she sounded like a little kid as she stared at me with hopeful eyes. I let out a small laugh as she laid back down on my chest. We stayed like that for another hour or so before she decided it was getting late.

"You won't leave me will you?" she asked again.

"Never," I said confidently and then kissed her. She walked to her cabin and stopped.

"Good night Shun," she smiled.

"Night beautiful," I watched her walk in and then I sighed. What was she so worried about? I smiled to myself as I realized how happy she made me. All it took was a girl as sweet as her to persuade me. I would do anything for her. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard something. I wasn't sure at first but then I saw lanterns… the ninjas…

"Shun…" I heard a whisper.

"Ace?" I almost yelled because he popped out of no where. Love confuses your sense.

"I'm here to get you out of here…" he said and untied me. I rubbed my wrists.

"What are they doing?" I questioned.

"Umm…" he didn't answer.

"Ace, you didn't… I'm not leaving until they all leave…" I stated. I couldn't let anything happen to Alice…

"Just come with me Shun," Ace urged. I ignored him and was going to run to Alice's room when I felt something hard hit my head, "I'm sorry Shun." Those were the last words I heard before I passed out.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I laid in my bed awake. I shouldn't be worried about anything. Shun told me he loved me… he wouldn't leave me. The other guy was probably just lying. I couldn't fall asleep and when I was about to doze off, I heard a knock on the door. I thought it was Dan and I thought about what I was going to say to him. When I opened the door, I gasped as I saw ninjas.

"Get her…" I heard a voice say. One made an attempt to kick me but I blocked it and pulled out his sword when he wasn't looking. I stole a glance at where Shun was supposed to be… but he wasn't there. I froze…

"Alice!" I heard a voice say and then I heard two swords connect. It was Dan.

"Dan, I'm so sorry for everything!" I quickly blurted before I started blocking attacks again but there were too many. While I was fighting one, another had come behind and grabbed on to my neck. He gripped it tight and I was losing air fast. I dropped my sword as I tried untangling his fingers from my throat.

"Alice," I heard Dan call and then I felt the guy let go of me. I dropped to the ground trying to get air into my lungs. I turned around to see a sword in his back and Dan behind him.

"Dan… b-behind y-you," I choked but I was too late. The ninja grabbed him. The others helped as well and tied him up. I saw a cloth go over his mouth and a sac over his head. I wanted to fight them off but I didn't have the energy too and I could tell Dan was tired as well. He didn't resist. I was about to get up when I felt a strong grip pull my hands behind my back.

"Spect-" I couldn't finish as they put a cloth over my mouth. They tied me up as well. I took one last look at the mast, to see if my eyes were playing tricks on me earlier… but they weren't… Shun was gone. I felt my eyes go blurry. It didn't matter since a sac went over my head as well. They pulled us off the ship and I heard a sizzling sound… I knew what it was… I heard yelling and desperate cries… they were burning the ship down.

* * *

**Me: **Voila! I am finished this chapter! Sorry for the kinda late post.

**Julie: **You've got to post earlier.

**Me: **I know

**Julie: **And when am I coming in?

**Me: **That's something I don't know yet haha…

**Julie: ***sigh oh well.

**Me: **At least you're happy with Billy now =) Anyways, I hope everyone liked this chapter! =) I'm going to try to post the next one earlier. Please review and comment. Thanks guys! See you next time! =)


	6. FriApr152011

**Me: **Welcome back! Whenever I think of the word dream, I think of clouds. Haha… I don't know why xD. Anyways, back on topic. Thanks for all your support and reviews!

**SilverSea1499****: **Oh, when Ace said that, he's just trying to convince Alice that he's a killer and he would use her. He's just trying to scare her that's all.

**ShunandAce****: **Aw thanks =) I'm glad you like my stories and gave this one a chance. =) I try to update fast but sometimes I can't because of homework. *sigh

**drake0****: **Haha, yeah kinda. =) I'll be ready to read your next chapter… well when I find time.

**Shana****: **Lol! Aw, don't cry =) You've got a lot more to read… well I'm not sure if it's a lot more… anyways thanks =)

**katzike123: **Haha yeah, in this story he is xD

**Zeyla Gale****: **It's awesome that you like it =) I like your little convo there too =)

**YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore****: **Haha, I'm happy you still love it. =)

**Me: **So… how does everyone like the story so far? =)

**Shun: **Umm… let me think, no

**Me: **Aw… why?

**Shun:**Well…

**Me: **Ooo! Wait, let me guess. You can't be with Alice and now you're mad at me.

**Shun: **What are you talking about?

**Me: **You didn't hear me? I'll say it again. I said…

**Shun: **Shush!

**Me: **Awww he's blushing! Anyways… before he yells at me, here's the next chapter! Well like all ways, a review comes first =):

_Dan doesn't trust Shun and that makes Alice run off._

_Ace meets her and tries convincing her that Shun isn't a good person._

_Alice and Dan get captured by Anubias._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

* * *

**Spectra P.O.V.**

I was woken up by the sound of footsteps and the smell of smoke. I started coughing as I sat up on my bed. Then a thought came to me…

"Alice…" I thought out loud. I bounced out of my bed and ran out of my cabin. There was smoke everywhere as the pirates tried putting out the fire. I quickly ran across the deck and to Alice's room. My legs went weak as I saw a note on her cabin door.

"To my dear friend Spectra, admit defeat. I have everything I need except the map and I will get it. –Anubias" I read out loud. I crunched the paper up and kicked the door open. I knew the bed would be empty.

"Captain, we've stopped the fire. What should we do now?" Gus asked as he approached me. I was furious.

"Why wouldn't she listen to me? I told her to stay away from that ninja! I told her to not go wandering around! Why does she have to be like her brother? She's going to die! Anubias will kill her!" I yelled in frustration. Gus took a step back.

"Spectra relax. We'll get her back…" he said unsure. I glared at him. I shouldn't have been mad at him but I couldn't hold in the anger anymore. She was our healer! How could she have been so careless?

"You don't know what he's capable of!" I screamed. Gus didn't say anything else.

"Captain, Dan seems to be gone as well…" Lync said panting. He must have been running.

"What?" I yelled. My voice was quivering with fear. He really did have everything he needed…

**Alice's P.O.V.**

We were pulled across the forest and I guessed we had reached the village when I felt some light. I kept telling myself that Shun would come and get us but the more I thought about it, the more I was unsure. What if Dan was right? Had he been using me and was still. What about that ninja? What he told me was true, they did come for me. I had way too many questions and no answers. They threw me on to the ground. I felt a chain go around my arms and my feet. I tried to pull away but realized I was chained to something.

"There's no way out," I heard a voice say. I sat still scared. He had a raspy kind of voice and he didn't sound nice at all. He pulled the sac off my head and I took my first look at my surroundings. It was a bedroom… more specifically, a royal bedroom. There were no guards except for a girl about my age behind the man.

"My name is Anubias and I am the chief of this village," he introduced, "This is my daughter Mira." The girl was in a beautiful dress and she bowed as he introduced her. He took the cloth off of my mouth.

"Where is Dan? What do you want from me? Why am I here?" I asked shakily. I was frightened as he walked up closer to me. There was no way I could defend myself if he attacked.

"There's no need to be afraid," he smirked, "Mira dear, could please go get me one of your dresses darling, she needs new clothes." The girl nodded and went off. It was me and him.

"What's your name healer?" he questioned curiously.

"It doesn't matter…" I stated politely.

"Is there anyone in your family that has your powers as well?" he continued and I ignored him. He placed his hand under my chin and then whispered, "I have your friend you know" I knew he was talking about Dan.

"What did you do to him? Don't hurt him!" I wanted to prance on him but when I tried, the chains held me back. He laughed and his daughter walked in.

"Mira, go help her change. Remember Alice, don't mess with me," he laughed again and then some people escorted him out of the room. Mira knelt down beside me.

"I'm sorry healer," she apologized as she untied me. I rubbed my wrists and ankles.

"It's alright and call me Alice," I smiled. If I was going to have to stay, I guess I might have well made friends with someone. She seemed nice. Mira held out the dress.

"You've got to put it on. If you don't my dad will actually hurt your friend," she said. I took it from her and stared at it. It was beautiful and something I definitely wasn't used to.

"It's very pretty but I can't wear it. It's yours and if I ruin it, I wouldn't know what to do," I explained. I've only wore a dress once because of a party. I wouldn't have had enough money to pay for something as expensive as that.

"Please Alice. My dad picked it just for you," she begged. I nodded and changed because I felt bad for her. I didn't want to get her in a bad position. I went behind a curtain to change. When I was ready, I came out and stared at myself in the mirror. It was a white dress that was strapless but had long sleeves. The dress reached all the way to the ground since showing skin on your legs weren't allowed. Mira had a rose in her hand and she placed it in my hair.

"The white dress stands for your pure heart and the rose is for the love you show to your people when you help them. It also represents blood and how many lives you've saved back in your home." She explained. I thought about it and then shivered as I thought about it. How long have they been watching me for? How would they have known I helped people? "And finally this," I heard her sigh. I felt cold metal against my wrists. I looked down to find my hands chained together. I could still move them but I couldn't shoot an arrow or fight with a sword.

"Mira… why would you do that?" I questioned with hurt obvious in my voice.

"I'm sorry Alice, but those were my father's instructions. He's afraid you might fight his guards or run off," she explained sadly.

"I can still run away like this," I told her, hoping that she would release me. She looked away. I dropped to my knees and begged her, "Mira please help me. I've got so many things on my mind. I need to go help my people. I need to go stop the war. I need to go save my friend. I have to talk to Shun…" I whispered. She looked up shocked.

"Shun? You mean the silent ninja?" she questioned, "I heard from someone that he fell in love with a girl… is it you?"

"In fact it is her Mira," Ace was standing at the door with his back on the wall. He bowed. I decided to make a run for it. I had to get out of there. I ran to the window and unlocked it. Before I could jump out, I felt an electric shock through my body. I groaned as I dropped to the ground immediately. Mira gasped and came to my side.

"You see why we have that now?" Ace snickered as he came to me also. The electric shock came from the chain around my wrists, "If you don't cooperate, I could shock you for hours." He gripped on to my neck and pulled me up. He wanted to kill me. I saw the anger surge through his eyes.

"Ace Grit! Let go of her now!" Mira yelled and he obeyed. He let go of me and Mira caught me before I dropped completely.

"You've got to do a lot more than that to win my heart Ace," Mira said. There was definitely something going on between them.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

Ace had taken me back to the village and there was no way I could have left to find the pirates again. I had to play smart. I was worried. What happened to Alice? Was she alright? My head still hurt from the hit I got from Ace. I needed to talk to him, but where was he? I walked through the village hoping that I would find him. I convinced myself that once I find him, I would find Alice. I went into a bar. This was where Ace usually was. I sat down at a table and pulled out the picture Alice drew for me. If only the picture was reality and all of reality was actually a dream. I missed her already. I was afraid of the other ninjas hurting her. What if Anubias already had her? It would be hard to save her.

"Did you hear about the healer?" I heard a man ask another man.

"I heard she's been captured and she's with Anubias right now," another said.

"I also heard she was cute," I heard a man whistle. I wanted to punch him in the face. Alice was my "girlfriend" not theirs… well we weren't really dating but how could we? We were from different places and so many things had happened.

"We've got pirates to slay now," I heard the same one say.

"And a treasure to find! We will be unbeatable once we've got that," one added. I got out of my seat suddenly and ran out the bar. They were talking about the treasure again, but what was it? Did it have something to do with Alice? I was getting more worried so I quickened my pace and stopped when I reached a mansion. It was a huge house and it was also where the chief lived. I walked up to one of the guards.

"Shun, it's wonderful to see you again. Come on in. I think Anubias would like to chat with you," he greeted. I nodded and he opened the gates for me. I walked through a nice sidewalk and climbed up the stairs. I knocked on the door three times. Someone opened the door. They were nicely dressed.

"Ah Shun, long time no see. Master Anubias is in the dining room," he bowed and let me in.

"Thanks," I walked through a long corridor and entered a huge door. The room was amazing. There were flowers and nice curtains. The windows were huge and the light from the sun made everything inside look shiny. Something ruined the picture… well someone. Standing in the middle of the room was Anubias. He smirked as I walked in.

"Thank you so much Shun. Because of you we have finally captured the healer," he approached me.

"Where is she?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Shun, you I've always treated you like my son," he smiled one of his knowing smiles.

"Anubias, where is she?" I glared. He came closer and motioned for me to sit. I didn't.

"Well if you prefer not to, fine. She's fine Shun… well for now anyways…"

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her…" I warned. He knew I could beat him up if I wanted to but I also knew we were being watched by guards.

"You can have her after I'm done Shun. You could do anything with her and I wouldn't care but not yet," he stayed calm.

"Shun…" I heard a sweet voice. I turned around to find Alice standing there. She was in a beautiful white dress and next to her were Ace and Mira. I bowed to Mira and she nodded. Ace came up to me.

"Glad to see you looking better now buddy," he smiled. He was clueless. I wanted to punch him. I ignored him and headed my way to Alice. She gave me a smile but it wasn't like her usual ones. I went up to her to give her a hug but the guards stopped me.

"I'm so sorry Alice. I didn't mean to leave you when you needed me the most," I apologized. She shook her head.

"I don't know what I feel anymore…" she whispered. I was going to say something else but Anubias started talking and no one interrupts the chief.

"Shun, you better go. Ace take him outside," he ordered. Ace nodded. I didn't move. I stared at Alice with shock in my eyes though part of me didn't blame her. I left her. I should have been smarter and expected Ace to attack.

"Shun, let's just go…" Ace whispered and grabbed my arm. He pulled me out of the room but my eyes never left Alice. When we got outside, we walked into the village.

"Shun, I know you're mad but you've got to understand that I did what I did for your sake. She's pirate with healing powers! It's not normal," he tried to convince me but it didn't work.

"What's the treasure?" I asked all of a sudden.

"Why?" he questioned with curiosity.

"It's nothing…" I lied.

"Dude, tell me," he gave me a look.

"I can't, I don't trust you. The same way you don't' trust me…" I said.

**Dan's P.O.V.**

I was locked up in what seemed like a barn with no animals... My hands and legs were chained tightly. They were afraid I might run… as if I had anywhere. I sat there hoping that Alice was alright. I've been on many of the trips to this island but I've never been captured. They must have known she was part of the treasure… but how did they find out? Shun? After the argument Alice and I had, I wasn't so sure that Shun was the bad guy anymore. I saw how he had huddled with Alice. I wished that was Runo and me. I heard the door to the barn open. A man came in. I recognized him as Anubias, the chief. A bunch of guards came in behind him.

"Hello Dan Kuso," he smirked.

"How do you know my name?" I asked my voice cracking.

"I know a lot about you. Like how you've got a girlfriend back home… I also know you know the path to the treasure…" he smiled evilly as he stood in front of me. He snapped his fingers and a few guards grabbed me and pulled me up from the ground into a kneeling position, they held me steadily. There was no way I could run.

"So what?" I asked casually. The guards gripped me harder.

"Tell me where it is," he growled.

"Never…" Then I felt a burn on my back and another one right after it. I spit out blood.

"Tell me…" he said. I shook my head and I felt another burn on my back. I didn't tell him. I was hit over thirty times. Blood was all over the ground.

"If you don't tell me, I will hurt Alice," he threatened. I couldn't let anything happen to Alice.

"No, don't," I croaked. I felt another burn. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Tell me then…" he smirked. He knew I couldn't hold on any longer.

"It's in the forest. There's a cave close to a huge palm tree," I left out the part about opening the cave. I didn't want him to get to it before the other pirates did.

"Thank you Kuso. Let him go and throw him into the forest. I don't need him anymore," he instructed. I felt my body being lifted. I was dizzy but I felt them place me on the ground after a while. The chains and ropes came off as I felt my blood flowing properly again. I had to go tell Spectra what had happened. I slowly got up with the support of a tree and walked towards the ship, the burnt ship… well hopefully they fixed it. My head hurt but I was confident that I would make it.

(I was going to end it hear but I think you guys deserve a tiny bit more =))

**Spectra's P.O.V.**

I leaned on to the railing, staring into the forest. We were planning our attack but the ninjas had many more people than we did. They had a whole village… and a healer. I saw something move in the forest. Curiosity got the better of me. I jumped over the railing and landed on the sand. I walked cautiously towards the movement. It was a person. He had blood all over him. I didn't dare go over to him incase he was a ninja but that was until he looked up.

"Spectra…" he croaked.

"Dan?" I quickly ran to his side. He dropped and I caught him, "We've got to take you back quick!"

"Anubias… he… knows… where the… treasure is…" he whispered and fainted. My hands shook as I carried him back. My mind was in different places.

"Dan's back! We need help quick! He's hurt!" I shouted as I ran back to the ship.

* * *

**Me: **Haha… yeah I didn't add that much more…

**Marucho: **You should…

**Me: **No lectures please!

**Marucho: **Alright but just this time…

**Me: **Thank you. So what did you guys think of this chapter? I hope everyone liked it. Please review and comment. Thanks and see you all next time =)


	7. TuesApr192011

**Me: **HIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I am so happy right now! I don't even know why… hehe… anyways, thanks so much for all your reviews! You guys are awesome! =)

**JazzGirl123****: **Aw it's alright. You can stop banging your head LOL. To tell the truth, I thought you were mad at me because I said something xD… now I feel dumb and relieved haha… =) Yeah I have to think hard to imagine Alice fighting too xD. Haha don't be too harsh on Ace =) Yeah someone always does ruin the moment. I guess it's kind of expected but fun to write.

**Shadowjinx****: **I'm trying to somehow get Ace and Mira into it because I didn't for my other stories… well that I remember. xD I'm glad you're hooked to my story. That's nice to hear =)

**shadowwing1994****: **Aw don't get mad at Ace. He's just trying to be a good friend =) Have I ever told you you're a good guesser? I won't spoil everything but you did guess part of it… only part of it.

**Zeyla Gale****: **Haha! In this story, I think Ace is kinda thinkheaded LOL. Well I'm glad you're enjoying it =)

**katzike123****: **Yeah, I'm guessing you like drama =)

**SilverSea1499****: **It's not stupid =) First you have to sign in and then go to publish. Then you click Document Manager Upload and choose what you want to upload by pressing browse. When it's done uploading, you'll see it. If you want to edit it, you can click on it and change whatever you want. Then you got to New Story and agree with the term thingy. Then you choose the category and what chapter/story to upload =) If you need more clarification, feel free to ask me again =)

**YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore****: **Thanks =) I never really think much about it. I just kind of put whoever's evil in the evil section except for when I put Fabia there. I did it for my previous story because of Ren. I like that couple as well =)

**Tessie****: **Thanks for your review =) Here's the update.

**drake0****: **Thanks and no prob =)

**Shana****: **Aw thanks =) I have something planned but don't be mad or disappointed =)

**flippy17****: **I'm glad you liked it =) I enjoy writing romance between those two =) Haha, yeah romance and action does kind of go together.

**Me: **I want some candy right now =)

**Shun: **… you'll go hyper and then you won't be able to write the story…

**Dan: **When did you care?

**Shun: **Who said I did?

**Me: **Ooo! It's because of Alice =) Alice! *runs to find Alice

**Shun: **Shut up! Wait! *chases Marshmellows

**Dan: **Booyah! I'm not the one getting chased! Haha… uhh… well readers, let's just get to the point! Enjoy the chapter!

_Spectra finds Dan coming out of the forest and helps him. (Dan's alive! Yay!)_

_Mira and Alice start to make friends with each other._

_Shun finds Alice at Anubias' mansion._

_Alice is confused about how she feels about Shun._

_Shun tells Ace that he doesn't trust him when Ace asks him why he wanted to know about the treasure._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

* * *

**Spectra's P.O.V.**

Dan was in his cabin resting. I hoped he was alright. He said they knew where the treasure was… this was definitely not good. It seemed almost hopeless. I leaned on to the railing and took a deep breath of fresh salty sea air. The mist felt good against my skin. The sun was slowly rising.

"Captain, Dan has woken up!" Gus said with relief in his voice as he approached me. I quickly stopped leaning and ran to Dan's cabin with Gus on my heels. I knocked on the door even though it was open. My mates moved aside so I could get to Dan.

"Dan, it's good to see. How are you feeling?" I greeted as I took a seat next to him. He was sitting against the wall in his bed. He looked pale but strong.

"I'm fine," he said and glanced at everyone in his room. I could tell he wanted to talk to me alone.

"I need to talk to Dan. Go out and plan our attack," I ordered and they all left. We sat in silence for a while until I decided it would be okay to ask, "What happened?"

"Well…" he started telling me about the night Alice and him were kidnapped. Then about getting tortured, "I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to tell them. I'm sorry… for not being able to save Alice and for telling them where the treasure was…" he apologized.

"It's not your fault. I should have known she was like her brother; curious and sometimes daring. I should have kept an eye on her," I sighed.

"No, I shouldn't have had that argument with her," he blamed himself.

"Even if you didn't, they would have still come. Stop blaming yourself," I said as he shook his head, "No one wanted this to happen. Let's just move on. Do you know when they're going to go for the treasure?"

"No, what should we do?" he questioned as he reached for his water. I helped him. He drank slowly so he wouldn't choke.

"We're going to go wait there and ambush them…" Dan coughed out water when I said that. I patted him on the back. It was a crazy idea but it was the only way. They had more people than we did and I was sure that Alice would be protected. It was the only way…

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I was confused. I didn't know if I should have been angry or sad or heartbroken or frustrated. I should have been angry for being kidnapped and for not knowing what was happening. I didn't why Anubias wanted me or needed me. He didn't explain anything yesterday when we ate. I was sad and kind of heartbroken when I saw Shun's face drop after I told him I wasn't sure about my feelings for him. I was frustrated because of all these things going through my head. Was Dan alright? What was the treasure? I was locked in a room with no way out. It was a bedroom with a nice bed and curtains with a huge window that had bars so I couldn't leave. I sat on my bed which was right next to the window. I stared out into the sunrise. I had a good ocean view but none of that mattered. I was a prisoner to them. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said without glancing at the door or who entered. The person sat beside me and I turned to look at who it was. It was Mira. I quickly got up and curtsied.

"I'm sorry your majesty," I didn't know what else to say. She wasn't a princess but she was the chief's daughter.

"You can just call me Mira. I'm really sorry…" she apologized.

"For what?" I asked surprised.

"Well… for everything my father and our people have done," she explained. I nodded as I understood her. I sat back on my bed and turned towards the window again.

"It's not anyone's fault especially not yours," I told her, "You shouldn't be apologizing."

"I'm glad you're not mad or anything. I was just wondering, what happened between you and Shun? He's a great guy but never talks much," she asked curiously. I blushed as I remember the time Shun and I spent with each other.

"I don't know…" I said. I really didn't know but I also didn't want to tell her. After all, she was the chief's daughter even if she was nice to me. I had to be careful.

"Oh… well that's alright…" she smiled, "To tell the truth, I want someone to love me as well. Someone to take walks with me and spend time with me…"

"What about Ace?" I grinned as I saw her blush.

"Well… Ace and I used to play with each other when we were young. I don't think he remembers though. It was so long ago. The only reason I remembered was because of my father. There's no one to remind him. His parents died when he was young… same with Shun. That's why they're best friends," she explained.

"I think he really likes you," I commented. I heard her sigh.

"It doesn't matter if he does or not. My father wants me to marry a guy named Jesse Glen (I don't know why I'm using him… I just needed a random name from Bakugan). He's from another island,"

"Oh… I guess it's hard to disobey your father. Why don't you try explaining it to him? He might understand," I suggested. Then I heard another knock on the door. I turned around to see Ace standing there. He approached us and bowed.

"I'm sorry Miss. Clay, but Anubias needs to see her," he said as two ninjas came up behind him. Before Mira could answer, they grabbed hold of my arms and pulled me off the bed. I didn't resist. I turned to Mira before I left and gave a reassuring smile.

**Ace's P.O.V.**

I stood there nervously. I didn't know if I should have left or not.

"Ace, I-I umm…" she started as she walked up to me. Before I knew what I was doing, my lips touched hers. She was stiff at first but then she wrapped her arms around my neck. It took me by surprise but I held her close to me.

"I'm sorry…" after I broke our kiss. I let my hands slide off of her but she held it in place.

"Don't be…" she whispered as she hugged me. We both sat on the bed and started talking. Apparently we had known each other before. As she started telling me about her father and Jesse, I realized how Shun had felt. I really liked Mira just like how Shun liked Alice. I was like Mira's father, trying to stop Shun from being with Alice. It felt wrong even thought I thought I was doing the right thing.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I was walking through the village since there was no where better to go. I missed Alice and what she said left me confused. Just like what I said to Ace probably left him angry and confused. I didn't know how to explain it to him. I walked pass a group of girls giggling as they stared at me and tried to get my attention. It didn't work. I sat on the edge of a huge fountain in the middle of our village and closed my eyes. I was lost in thought but something interrupted me. Well someone… I opened my eyes when I felt the person's presence. Ace stood there looking ashamed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hey Shun…" he greeted as he sat down beside me.

"What do you want?" I questioned harsher than I expected.

"Look man, I'm really sorry. I understand how you feel now and I shouldn't have stopped you and her from being together," he apologized. I sat there surprised. Was he actually apologizing?

"So, how's Mira?" I smirked as I realized why he would suddenly change his mind. He looked away.

"What do you mean?" he pouted.

"Sure there isn't…" I said sarcastically. He sighed.

"Well… we kind of got together…" he admitted. I smirked again. I was happy for him but kind of mad at the same time.

"Then why did you stop Alice and me? It's the exact same thing as you and Mira. The news is all over the village. Mira is supposed to marry Jesse,"

"I guess I was worried that my best friend would get harmed…" he scratched his head again. I put my arm over his shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"Let's go get something to eat. I heard there's a fair. After we eat, you can help me figure out how to get Alice back," I smiled. He nodded and we walked through the village. As we got closer to the chief's mansion, it grew louder. There was music and dancing.

"I wonder what this party is for," I thought out loud.

"Well…" Ace began. I glared at him. He was hiding something again. Before I could ask him I heard Anubias' voice on a speaker.

"Good afternoon fellow villagers!" he greeted. There was screaming and jumping as the guards tried to hold the people back from trying to touch him. I couldn't believe he was that popular… even though he was our chief, "I am glad to announce that our wait is almost over. We have everything we need now and our village will live pain free from now on,"

"Alice…" I whispered as I realized what he was talking about. I felt like strangling that guy. I was about to run to him but Ace grabbed me.

"Are you crazy?" he yelled at me as he tried to hold me back.

"This is all thanks to Alice Gehabich," he concluded as people started clapping again. The gates to the mansion opened and guards walked out. They moved aside and I saw my girl standing there. She looked up at the crowd and our eyes met. I saw the desperate call for help and sadness in her eyes. She was crying. Something happened.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I walked out with the guards escorting me. We stopped at a huge door. It was the same room we had eaten in last night. The guards opened the door and pushed me in. They quickly closed it.

"Wait," I called as I tried opening the door. It was locked.

"Don't be afraid," Anubias walked up to me and offered me a seat on a couch. We both sat down.

"What do you want and I want to see Dan," I stated calmly. He smiled but it wasn't the happy kind. It was kind of creepy but I didn't say anything.

"Oh yes, the boy, he has left already. I don't need him anymore,"

"Wait… what do you mean anymore?" I asked hopefully. He probably wouldn't tell me but it was worth a try.

"You mean you don't know?" he said sarcastically and gasped. I sat there uncomfortably. What was he talking about?

"I-I don't get i-it…" I stuttered.

"There's nothing to get Alice. All you have to know is that our tribe will now live pain free and the pirates will suffer," he smirked. He snapped his fingers and guards came in, "Get her ready."

"Why do you hate pirates so much? What have we done?" I asked as I struggled. They had strong grips. One of them put a knife to my throat and I stopped.

"You really are clueless aren't you? Do you really want to know what happened? I'll tell you!" he yelled. He stood up and stared at me right in the eye, "Life is never fair is it? Why did the pirates have to be blessed with these powers? You can't even use them properly. There's so much more you could do with them! Why did the Goddess Skyress choose pirates over ninjas? What did you have that we didn't?" I stood there shocked.

"I don't understand…" I whispered. Seeing Anubias breaking down made me feel horrible. What had happened? Did we used to live in harmony?

"Pirates and ninjas used to live in harmony... there was still discrimination but it wasn't as bad as it is now. I knew your mother Alice. At that time we were just kids but I developed a liking for her. She was a wonderful person. As we grew up, there was a horrible earthquake. That's when the healers showed themselves and I found out that your mother was one of them. Many people died and that is why the Goddess gave a family powers long ago incase something like that happened. She chose the pirates and didn't even have second thoughts! She said that it was too much power for ninjas to control since we had to meditate! That was just a lame excuse to cover her mistake!" he shouted, "It was selfish, but as I grew up, I killed your grandmother since she was the one with the powers as well. Apparently it had no effect because here you are standing with the powers that were unfairly given. Your mother hated me for that and all the pirates moved so they could protect the healer. I was angry. I couldn't believe it! You pirates are selfish! When you're people were harmed as well, then you guys decided to help us as well. To think that something as good as that could be kept as a secret for centuries!" (Haha… I edited this so many times because I had to make it so it would fit with pirates and ninjas arguing since a long time ago but I forgot… so I had to write it again… sorry if it's still not so accurate. I might change it one day…)

"Anubias…" I whispered as I gently moved the knife from my throat. I walked up to him, "I'm sorry it had to happen. I'm sure it was a misunderstanding. Let's try to…" I started and then felt the cold ground on my body as he pushed me into a table. I sat there on the ground unable to move as my vision went blurry. I felt bad for him.

"Sorry? You're sorry? What a joke… but it doesn't matter anymore. I'm going to take back what was supposed to be mine… supposed to be ours!" he left the room. The guards picked me up. I didn't resist as they took off my chains and pulled my hands behind my back. I heard the click as they placed the chains back on. I didn't get how that would help but I guess they thought it would be easier to control me. The news shocked me and I was deep in thought. How could that be possible? It didn't seem like Anubias was lying but… can it be true that we were the ones that caused this to happen? Maybe it was all just a misunderstanding. My eyes were blurry. I didn't know how long we had walked for. I was looking down the whole time. Then I saw light up ahead and looked up. The doors to the mansion opened. There were many people cheering. I saw Anubias on a platform and knew why everyone was cheering. The guards pushed me out. I walked slowly as they gripped my arms tighter incase I took the chance to run. When I got to the gates, my eyes widened as I saw a pair of honey-brown eyes staring into mine. I gave him a smile but he wasn't convinced. I didn't expect him to be especially with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"This very pirate is going to help us," Anubias smirked as I looked at him. I was pushed up the platform. They pushed me into a kneeling position. I heard boos when I got up.

"It's a pirate!"

"You wicked girl!"

"Mom, who is she?"

"You and all your people deserve to die!" a man yelled and I felt myself splashed with a bucket of water. I coughed and shivered as I felt a light breeze. The man's family and the guards tried to pull him back. I looked to crowd and scanned for Shun.

"Please help me…" I whispered. I closed my eyes and looked down as Anubias continued talking. I didn't listen to a word he said. I was too busy thinking about what he said earlier and wondering if Shun would come.

**Spectra's P.O.V.**

I was walking around on the ships deck. We were so lucky that it didn't burn down. I was still scared that it might collapse but I was more worried about Alice.

"Captain, there are two ninjas. We've caught them. One of them is the one we captured before. Do you want me to kill them?" Gus asked as he ran to me. I thought about it.

"No, bring them to me," I ordered. I sighed. Why would he be back if he knew I would kill him? I heard footsteps.

"Let go of us," I heard someone say between gritted teeth. I turned around and saw Shun with another ninja. Two pirates grabbed on to each one with a gun to there head.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" I glared.

"It's Alice. She needs help," Shun stated calmly.

"I don't know if I should trust you. Give me one good reason," I challenged. I heard Shun sigh.

"I love Alice and I would do anything to save her," he said with confidence.

"Anything?" I questioned.

"Anything; I would die for her," he sighed.

"I still don't' believe you. You left her the other night and didn't come back. Why didn't you save her then?" I interrogated. I didn't want to start going soft on him.

"It wasn't his fault…" the other ninjas spoke up.

"Who are you?" I glared.

"I'm Ace and Shun's my best friend. It was my fault that he left. You've got to believe us," he begged. I thought about it. They would be useful if they actually meant what they said.

"Fine. Go get them a cabin," I stated. Everyone stared at me with obvious shock, "I said go." Gus came up to me.

"Captain… isn't that risky?" he questioned.

"Yeah it is but I'm not going to let them leave when we're going to ambush the ninjas tomorrow. Keep a close eye on them," I ordered. Gus nodded and left. A part of me trusted that ninja. If Alice did, I thought that I should have too. I didn't want her to die like Joe. Joe was killed because he left us. He told us that the ninjas have been angry with us but it didn't mean that they wanted to kill us. I didn't believe him and that's why he ran off and got killed. I didn't want that to happen to Alice. If she died, the healing powers would not be passed on. I sat down on a chair with the map in my hands. I looked it over carefully again.

* * *

**Me: **I think this chapter was longer… well I'm hoping... sorry that nothing really big happened. There will be something next chapter! =)

**Ace: **I loved this chapter!

**Me: **No you don't… you love Mira xD

**Ace: **Who said?

**Me: **Uhh… the author did =)

**Ace: **Hmph *walks away

**Me: **Haha… anyways, I hope everyone liked it! It would be awesome if you guys could leave a review or a comment! Thanks! =) See you next time!


	8. TuesApr262011

**Me: **Hey! I am sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy… I don't remember when I last updated… I'll check that later xD. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews!

**katzike123****: **Haha, yes I see. It's fun writing it though. =) I'm guessing you liked reading it LOL =)

**Shana****: **Yeah I used to but then it ended. I didn't watch every episode but I knew the basic idea and stuff. I still remember a few names but not all of them. xD Do you watch it?

**SilverSea1499****: **I'm glad you liked it =) You're welcome! I hope it works for you =)

**Shadowjinx****: **Yeah, I finally got them together xD. Making Ace understand Shun makes writing a lot easier now hehe.

**blushymE01****: **Haha don't worry. I won't get mad. Just say what you've got to say… I didn't really understand the last part… sorry. Anyways, it's your choice if you want to read it or not but I'm glad you gave it a chance =)

**Zeyla Gale****: **Haha! That was funny xD Thanks for writing it =)

**DDR326****: **Yeah, I agree with you. Spectra is kinda just using her even though he cares about her. I guess it happens when there's something as spectacular as having healing powers. Thanks =)

**drake0****: **I think it's you but I'm not a hundred percent sure because the name is different. It was missing an r but I'm guessing it is by the review. =) I'll keep reading your story and then maybe I can come up with a title since I don't know what's going to happen or how it's going to end =)

**JazzGirl123****: **Haha! That's nice of Ace, he's going to make you a present lol. I'm glad you didn't decide to kill him because I still need him xD

**ShunandAce****: **Lol, you don't like Dan? It's alright, I understand =)

**YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore****: **Yeah, they're finally together =) I hope so too LOL xD. I know what I want to write but I'm still deciding which one I want to write so yeah let's hope they will end up okay =)

**Light-Sakura****: **Hehe… yeah it was kinda confusing. Sorry. I'm glad you liked it =)\

**sakurayamato1****: **Alright, but the thing is… my friends don't know about fanfiction. This is a website where I can just write what I feel without being afraid of what people are going to say =) So yeah I'll read it over. Sorry for the confusion and yeah I do realize that my last chapter was confusing…

**shadowwing1994****: **It's cool though xD I saw your display picture. Do you watch Tokyo Mew Mew/ Mew Mew Power? I used to watch it but then they stopped showing it on tv… yeah xD I watched a walk to remember also! It's so sad.

**Dan: **Aw did you cry?

**Me: **You probably would *smiles innocently

**Runo: **I totally agree with that

**Dan: **Hey no fair! Two against one! Shun, come here!

**Shun: **What do you want? *holding hands with Alice

**Me: **Awwww!

**Runo: **You ruined the moment

**Me: **Yeah… sorry about that…

**Alice: **It's alright

**Me: **At least someone is nice around here =P Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and here is the new one! Here's a review first:

_Ace and Mira got together!_

_Ace apologizes to Shun when he realized how he felt._

_Shun and Ace both go to Spectra to explain the situation to him and to try to help Alice._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

* * *

**Spectra's P.O.V.**

It was late at night and was pitch black. I would have crashed into something if it wasn't for my oil lamp. I walked quietly off the ship to meet the other pirates on the beach. We didn't want to wake the two ninjas up. Gus gave me a nod as if to say everyone was here. I gave a nod back and we ran off towards the cave. It didn't take long to find it. When would the ninjas appear? We didn't know…

(His P.O.V. is kinda short… well very short… sorry)

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I looked through the small crack I left open between the door and the frame. I saw light and quickly closed the door lightly. Ace stood beside me holding his breath. We heard the footsteps fade. I heard Ace let out a sigh. I opened the door of our cabin slowly. I was surprised it wasn't guarded. I looked towards the beach and saw the pirates with lanterns. They were headed somewhere.

"They're gone," I whispered. Ace and I rushed out of the door and jumped off the ship. I landed on my feet on the soft sand with Ace beside me. I couldn't see him but I could feel his presence.

"Let's go," I heard him say. I gave him a nod even though he couldn't see me. I felt the breeze as Ace started running. I followed him with my senses. Hopefully he wouldn't lead us into a tree. As we got closer, the lanterns the pirates were holding provided some light for us. They were walking quickly and quietly. Soon they stopped. Ace and I jumped on to a tree and hid there. They hid in the bushes in front of a cave… that had a door… what on earth? There was a huge palm tree beside it and my mouth began to water when I saw coconuts. (I'm actually not sure if coconuts grow on palm trees…)

"How long do you think we have to wait for?" I heard one of them ask.

"I don't know… let's hope not long," Spectra whispered. I turned to Ace to find him just as confused as I was. What were they waiting for?

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I was sleeping on the cold stone ground with my hands still chained behind my back. Anubias must have been furious with me. I was in a stable that was probably used for horses. I couldn't fall asleep. I sat near the window and stared up into the sky. There was a full moon. I smiled to myself as I remembered the star Shun "named" after me. I wondered if he still remembered. I wondered if he's thinking about me or maybe he moved on. After all, I was considered an outlaw… even though I didn't exactly do anything, I still felt bad. I didn't notice the door open until I heard a voice.

"Get up!" he ordered. I few ninjas came in with a lantern.

"It's the middle of the night…" I said surprised. I felt a pair of rough hands pick me up. I followed them out of the stable. I didn't say anything else since they probably wouldn't answer me. We entered Anubias' mansion without knocking. I think he was expecting us… We stopped at a door and this time they knocked.

"Come in," I heard Anubias say. He didn't sound tired at all. His guards opened the door and pushed me in. Anubias was on a huge bed sharpening his sword.

"Good evening Alice," he greeted casually.

"Good evening…" I responded back unsure. I saw a smirk appear on his face as he placed his sword in his scabbard.

"It's going to be a wonderful day tomorrow and the day after that as well. It's going to be wonderful as long as I live," he declared.

"I don't understand…" I said confused.

"Alice… the time has come. We're going to go retrieve the treasure together," he grinned. I took a step back and hit the door.

"I-I won't h-help you…" I stuttered. Even if I was going to, I didn't get how. I didn't even know what the treasure was…

"My dear, don't be scared. You don't even know what you're supposed to do," he smiled innocently at me. He came closer to me until I could feel his breath, "You don't have a choice," he whispered in my ear. I shivered and my body went cold. What was he talking about? He smirked as he saw me standing there confused and scared. Anubias went back to his bed and got a dagger.

"These things are quite useful," he explained to me and placed it in another scabbard that was around his waist.

"I don't get it… what do you want from me?" my voice cracked. He was looking at another sword deciding whether or not to take it.

"What do I want? Alice dear, all I want is your powers… and your life…" he glared as if it was obvious. I was terrified… was he going to kill me.

"Help! Open the door! Please…" I begged. The door opened… I was surprised as I saw Mira there.

"Father, what's going on?" she asked curiously but you could hear the anger in her voice.

"Nothing that you have to worry about darling," he smiled. Mira stood there confused.

"It's time sir," I heard a ninja say as he approached the door. He gave a quick bow to Mira and she answered with a nod.

"Alright then, take her away," he commanded. The ninja gently took my arm and led me out the door. There was another ninja waiting there for me. They both gripped on to me.

"Please, tell me what's going on," I pulled back from them. I wanted some answers… I needed some answers. They didn't answer me. "Let go of me." The harder I resisted, the stronger their grip. I wince as their nails dug into my skin.

"Shut up!" one of them yelled, "Unless you want to die." I saw him pull out his sword as he placed it on my neck. I didn't say anything as they forced me outside. Outside of Anubias' house were horses and a bunch of ninjas. In the middle of all of them was a wooden cage made out of strong bamboo (yeah they have bamboo there xD). It was tugged by two horses. The ninja pushed me and I kept walking. The other ninja opened the cage and I was pushed in. It wasn't big but big enough for me to fit in. I leaned on the cage and stared up into the sky. I ignored what was happening around me. It was hopeless… whatever was going to happen couldn't be stopped. I closed my eyes and Shun's face appeared. I smiled as I imagined sailing with him… back to my home… where I wasn't hated. I felt the cage lurch and I opened my eyes. The ninjas were on horses and surrounded me. I saw Anubias at the front of the crowd. They all had emotionless faces. I turned to my left and saw a ninja staring at me. He turned red when he saw me realizing he was staring and turned around.

"Hi," I smiled. He looked around to see if anyone heard. They probably did but didn't care.

"You're not supposed to talk to me…" he whispered.

"Why?" I asked him. He looked nervous as he scratched his hand with one hand while he gripped the rein with his other hand incase he fell off the horse.

"Well… you're a pirate…" he stated it as if it was something scary. I let out a small giggle. I heard him sigh, "Besides, no one dares to mess with Shun's girl."

"What do you mean?" I questioned. How did he know about Shun and me?

"The whole village knows about Shun and you together. That's why I took his place in training and everything. Everyone's pretty mad at him. Even though he was a good guy, I'm still happy that he made that mistake. I used to live on the streets. This opportunity can lead me to new jobs," he said excitedly.

"I'm Alice. What's your name?" he seemed like a really nice guy. I saw Anubias glance at us but he didn't seem to notice.

"I'm Billy, Billy Gilbert," he grinned. We ended up talking to each other for a long time… well until Anubias and the other ninjas stopped.

"Five minute break!" Anubias shouted. Everyone jumped off their horses to stretch. No one opened the cage to let me out. I guess they were afraid I might run away… not that I had anywhere to go. Besides, it was still pitch dark. After a while, the ninjas mounted back on to their horses and we were off again. Billy and I talked again. I tried to ignore the glares we were getting. I could tell he felt bad for me. I tried to smile every so often to tell him it was alright.

"We're here," I heard Anubias sigh happily. They opened the cage and I came out. Two ninjas gripped on to my arms and pushed me to Anubias, "It's almost time."

"F-for w-what?" I said but regretted it as he laughed at my stuttered. I felt the chains go off. I rubbed my risks and Anubias grabbed one of them… the one with the bracelet.

"Let go," I struggled. He pulled me to the entrance of a cave but it was covered. Next to it was a beautiful palm tree. I admired it and then felt a sting on my arm. Blood slowly leaked out from the cut he made with one of his daggers. He wiped some with his hand and then touched the rock. The rock started to shine brightly. The light blinded me and I looked away. Once it stopped, there was a small star shaped hole on the wall. He pulled my hand next to the hole and used my bracelet. The star fitted perfectly... I gasped as the wall glowed once again. This time, the whole wall disappeared…

"Pirates!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw Spectra killing one of them.

"Spectra don't!" I yelled. I closed my eyes as I heard the person scream. Anubias grabbed my other wrist and tried pulling me into the cave, "Let go!"

"Let go of her Anubias!" I didn't know how to react as I saw Shun running towards us.

"No, Shun! Stay back!" I warned. I completely forgot about Anubias as Shun's eyes met mine. I saw the worry in them. The next thing I knew, I was in the cave on the ground. Shun took out his sword and was going to kill Anubias. Anubias stood there smirking. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see what was going to happen.

"Please Shun! Don't kill him!" I begged. The scream didn't come but I heard Shun groan. I opened my eyes to find Shun on the ground, "Shun!" I was going to run out of the cave but I hit something instead. It shocked my body and I stepped back from it. It was a barrier… but how did it get there?

"It's time," he grabbed on to me and pulled me farther into the cave. My eyes never left Shun as I resisted but he was stronger. I watched as Shun got back up to defend himself. Anubias pushed me on to the ground. I looked up and saw a hole in the cave. The sky was slowly getting brighter.

"Anubias please. Don't harm them. Can't we compromise?" I asked as my eyes began to water. The pirates were all there… just to protect me. I couldn't let them die. I watched as Anubias opened a book that was on a log. It was old and dusty. He flipped the pages without looking at me. I stood up and decided to go run or do something besides sitting there.

"Extellpulentus! (I made up that word LOL xD)" he screamed. I tried moving but I couldn't.

"What's h-happening?" I asked scared. I felt myself float up into the air.

"This is where it ends! This is a new beginning!" he laughed. He looked up into the hole and waited. The cave slowly got brighter.

"Anubias, we can sort this out," I tried persuading him.

"Aluallemant! (And I made up this one too so if it sounds bad, I'm sorry)" he smirked. My whole body started to ache. The pain was unbearable. My body glowed and sparkled. It was bright and I had to close my eyes. I could hear Anubias laughing as he stood closer to me. I whimpered as I felt a shock. Then suddenly I dropped to the floor tired and coughing. My head was dizzy. Anubias knelt down beside me. In his hand was a glowing ball of light.

"Thank you my dear," I watched him bring the light to his chest. As it made contact, it slowly disappeared into his body, "You just gave me your powers."

"I-I… h-how?" I choked. My eyes were getting blurry.

"It's over Alice," he lifted my chin up with his finger and our eyes connected. They were cold and so was his smile… the last thing I saw before he disappeared.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I quickly got back up to fight the ninjas… my own kind. Ace was helping as well and the pirates weren't mad… maybe they were but they were too busy right now.

"What are you doing?" the ninja yelled at me. I didn't answer and kicked him into a tree.

"Hey what's that?" Ace joined me but he didn't exactly look like he was with me as he stared at something. I turned to look at, hopefully what he was looking at.

"Oh… that can't be good…" I said. Light was shooting out of the cave. The other ninjas and pirates seemed to realize. Everyone stopped attacking and was mesmerized. I snapped out of it when I realized that Alice was still in there.

"Alice!" I ran to the cave entrance and that seemed to get everyone's attention. One by one, the ninjas slowly jumped out of sight. When I turned back around to the cave, the light was gone… I carefully touched for the barrier which wasn't there.

"Just go," Spectra ran past me. I followed him. Ace ran beside me then Spectra suddenly stopped. I almost crashed into him. I looked in front of him and saw Alice on the ground.

"Alice!" I was partially relieved. She laid there silently. I was going to walk up to her but Spectra stopped me.

"We don't' know if she's safe to be around," he said.

"What do you mean?" I yelled. He ignored me and looked at an old dusty book that I didn't realize was there before. It was thick and looked like it was going to break if you stared at it… yeah it was old but my attention turned back to Alice. I walked up to her ignoring Spectra's warning. I placed her in my arms. Her face was pale but I smiled when her eyes fluttered opened.

"You alright?" I asked lamely and my smile grew bigger as she giggled lightly.

"Yeah… I think so," she coughed and then gave me an uneasy smile. She looked at everyone and stopped at Spectra. I turned to look at him as well. He seemed puzzled about something.

"What's wrong Spectra?" I questioned. I knew it was too good to be true. Anubias wouldn't have just left… wait where was he?

"Not only is Alice's powers gone…" he started and took a deep breath, "The sicknesses she has healed is still in her. Without her powers… s-she's going t-to… d-die." My mind froze. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I felt something cold on my cheek. I placed my hand over Alice's cold hand.

"D-don't w-worry…" she stuttered but still gave me a smile, "I-I'm fine… it's p-probably just a m-mistake…" She was scared and I couldn't do anything to help. I watched as tears fell down her cheeks. I wiped it away with my thumb and nudged my forehead against hers.

"I'm not going to let you die…" I whispered.

"But Shun… there's nothing you can do… just stay with me… please," she gripped on to my hand tightly. I nodded and then picked her up again. I didn't want her to walk all the way back to the ship. Spectra didn't reject or anything. Ace stayed beside him. No one said anything on the way back. I brought Alice to her bed.

"You need rest…" I stated. She nodded and closed her eyes. I held her hand and waited until she fell asleep. Then I quietly took my hand away and shuffled out of the room. I needed to save her and the only way to do that was to find Anubias. I jumped off the ship and headed towards the forest.

"Shun! Where are you going?" I turned around to meet my best friend.

"I'm going to find a way to save Alice," I stated and kept walking.

"You can't go to Anubias. He has powers now. He can kick your butt in seconds!" Ace tried convincing me.

"I've made up my mind Ace," I turned around and we stared at each other, "You would have done the same if it was Mira… don't tell anyone I left,"

"Wait Shun!" he yelled but I had already left. I knew I shouldn't have just left… especially since Alice expected me to be there. I didn't want her to be upset again but this was urgent. I walked through the forest ignoring the beauty since my mind was full with thoughts. Nothing mattered to me anymore. As long as Alice was going to live, I would give up anything.

"Hey…" I heard someone whisper. I really didn't want to be bothered. When I turned to face the person I gasped.

"Billy?" I almost screamed as I saw him there in a ninja uniform.

"Yeah… follow me. It's not safe out here," he explained and I followed him… to where? I don't know…

* * *

**Me:** I read it over so hopefully it'll be better this time.

**Marucho:** Finally…

**Me:** Hehe… don't be mad

**Marucho:** I'm not mad

**Me:** Are you sure?

**Marucho:** Yeah

**Me:** You sure?

**Marucho:** Yeah

**Me:** You sure?

**Marucho:** Okay, now I'm annoyed…

**Me:** Sorry… Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter. Once again, I'm sorry for updating late. I try to update at least once a week but yeah… I don't know if it's been a week yet… I should check… Anyways, thanks for all your support guys! Please review and comment! See you all next time! Thanks =)


	9. MonMay022011

**Me: **Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Hehe… so I hope everyone is had a great few days! Thanks for all those reviews!

_**JazzGirl123:**_Aw, I feel bad for you. It's good that you found it though =) Your stories are soooooooo good! I don't mind waiting for your chapters. Oh and sorry about the review. I'm not really good with hints. I thought the golden eyes person was Shun LOL and the blue hair girl was Runo. I'm really sorry… and thanks for your PM

_**Akiko Suzuki:**_Thanks =) It wasn't exactly part of my plan when I first started writing it… but I guess it works out well =)

_**flippy17:**_Yeah I like action stories LOL. I don't really know if Billy's going to play a big part just yet. My ideas usually change as the story progresses so yeah… we'll see =)

_**YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore: **_Aw thanks =) Yeah Billy's in the story. He was mentioned in the beginning of the story so I thought it would be a good idea to write more about him.

_**Maudy Novianti:**_Thanks =) To tell the truth, I try hard to make it different but it doesn't always work out that well… Yeah and I like writing romance too! =)

_**ShunandAce:**_Sorry about that. I had to update a chapter since I didn't update for about a week… wow Ace is scary LOL. Lesson learned: don't ever mess with Ace and his axe xD

_**Shana:**_Yeah I like InuYasha also… I think I told you that last time but I'm too lazy to check lol. I used to watch it but then it stopped because it finished… or maybe it's still on but I can't find it xD. Anyways, yeah Shun had to leave again *sigh… hehe

_**katzike123: **_Yeah he is lol. I just decided to tell you since I would have to later on anyways xD

_**Light-Sakura:**_Yeah… I know they're going to hurt me LOL. I do have something planned… well bits of it that will hopefully come together xD

_**drake0:**_Lol it's alright. I don't have time to write unless it's during the night after I'm done my homework so most of my posts are during the night… you're night might be different than my night but yeah xD. Haha, I like new words too

_**star bright-708:**_LOL I'm guessing that's good =) Haha yeah… there's only eight chapters lol. Well here's the next one.

_**Zeyla Gale:**_LOL! I'm just wondering. Are you a huge fan of Spectra? =)

_**shadowwing1994**__**: **_LOL I watched it only once. It's so sweet but sad. I like making happy endings but one day, I will probably make one happy but sad. Does that make sense? Lol xD

**Me: **So…

**Dan: **Hi?

**Me: **… hi… sorry I really have nothing to say this time LOL! Well here's the story:

_Anubias took Alice to a cave. Her powers were stolen._

_Shun was devastated when he found out that she was going to die._

_He leaves the ship to look for Anubias._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**_  
_

**Alice's P.O.V.**

My head hurt and so did my body. I started to cough and opened my eyes. I turned to my left to see if Shun was there… he wasn't. I slowly got out of bed and changed back into my pirate clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror. It felt good to be able to wear my own clothes again. My eyes started going blurry and I almost fell. I held on to the mirror and shook my head slightly to clear my eyes. I closed my eyes and leaned on to the wall and closed my eyes as I realized how scared I was. I wrapped my arms around myself. I was scared. The fear of death took over me as I slowly fell to the ground.

"Alice…" I jumped when I heard a voice. I didn't realize someone had come in. Dan knelt in front of me.

"Dan… I'm scared…" I whispered, "Do you think it's going to be painful?"

"You're not going to die Alice. We're going to help you," he gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled slightly and then started to cough. I felt light headed again. Dan helped me up, "Rest for a while."

"I slept already. I want to go look for Shun," I explained. I heard Dan sigh.

"Alright, but just for a while. You need your rest,"

"Yes father," I giggled and then coughed again. Dan gave me a disapproving look. I pushed open the door and sighed as I smelled the fresh sea water. I walked to the railing and smiled as I saw dolphins jumping.

"You shouldn't be up," I heard a voice say angrily though I knew he really wasn't.

"How much time do I have left?" I asked Spectra as he approached me.

"A lot because we're not going to let you die," he assured.

"Are you just saying that… because I've loss hope…" I sighed. He placed and arm around me.

"We'll find him," he said confidently.

"If we don't, it's alright. I don't want anyone getting hurt. By the way, have you seen Shun?" I asked.

"Hmm… I haven't seen him all day. Go ask Ace," he said. I nodded and thanked him before I went to look for Ace. I saw him leaning on the mast. He seemed to be deep in thought. I walked up to him and waved my hand in front of his face. He jumped in surprised.

"You alright?" I asked apologetically.

"Uh, yeah…" he said dazed.

"Sorry to bother you Ace, but I was wondering if you knew where Shun went," I smiled.

"Oh… umm right… Shun… he… uhh… he went to pick some fruits," he stammered.

"Alright thanks," I giggled but when I left, I stopped laughing. I could tell Ace was lying but I didn't bother him about it. I was probably just being paranoid.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I was in a small but comfortable place. It was an underground home… how did Billy get it? I don't know. I looked around and it didn't look underground at all. The furniture was neat and everything looked fine.

"Oh my gosh! Is that Shunny?" I heard a girl squeal. I couldn't help but smile as I realized who it was. I felt a pair of arms squeeze me.

"Hey Julie… you can let go now…" I greeted.

"Hmph… and for some reason I don't get that kind of greeting," Billy muttered as Julie walked away.

"I'll go get you some food!" she said excitedly and then left.

"It's cozy," I complimented.

"Huh? Oh… you mean the house… yeah I guess it is," Billy said and led me to a couch. Yeah… they had a couch. It was cool but I was here for a reason.

"Do you know where I can find Anubias?" I asked him as he took a sit. Julie came into the room and placed a plate of cookies on the coffee table. I thanked her.

"Yeah I do…b-but it's d-dangerous! You s-should see what's b-been happening…" he shivered.

"I know it's dangerous but I don't care. I need to see him and take the powers back. Alice is going to die without them," I explained.

"Who's Alice?" Julie questioned.

"She's a beautiful pirate," Billy stated and got whacked in the head, "Ow! I wasn't finished yet. She's a pirate, the one with those healing powers but Anubias has somehow taken it."

"Is she the one that Shun has feelings for?" she asked. I felt my cheeks burn up, "Aww he's blushing! I want to meet her."

"Well if we can somehow save her… you will…" I sighed quietly.

"She just lost her powers, no biggie," Julie grinned.

"It's a lot more confusing then that Jules," Billy said seriously.

"She's going to…" I couldn't finish.

"What? Spit it out!" Julie said annoyed.

"She's going to die," Billy stated calmly. There was silence as everyone just sat there. Julie looked completely shocked.

"I'll help," Julie whispered.

"It's too dangerous," I warned. Billy nodded in agreement.

"I can help get us through the village," she suggested.

"No Julie! Don't you understand? It's too dangerous!" Billy yelled anger clear in his voice. I watched as Julie winced.

"You've never yelled at me before…" she whispered and tears started streaming down her face, "I was just trying to help!"

"I'm sorry Julie. Look, I've seen a lot of things yesterday and it's just bugging me," he explained but Julie was already standing up.

"I need to go for a walk…" she cried and ran out of the "house" before we could say anything.

"Wait Julie," I called. I felt Billy jump as he heard the loud bang of the door closing, "You should go get her…"

"No. She'll come back. We have more important matters to deal with," Billy sighed. I didn't say anything else about it incase he started yelling at me…

"What's happening right now?" I asked.

"Come with me. You should see for yourself…" I followed Billy out of the house. We walked quietly through the forest. I felt paranoid as I started to look around incase a ninja ambushed us. We walked for a while and stopped behind some bushes. Billy ducked down and I followed him. He pointed to the village and I watched. There were many people around a platform. I wanted to kill him when I saw Anubias talking. He sounded proud.

"Fellow villagers! I'm am happy to announce that our wait is finally over," he grinned and blasted stuff that looked like fireworks in the air. I looked to Billy with fear in my eyes. I realized he was capable of doing a lot more with the powers… The crowd cheered, "We have suffered enough and now we will have more power than our enemies could imagine."

"Kill them all!"

"It's pay back!"

"Make them suffer!" Several people started yelling but Anubias somehow quieted them down.

"We will take revenge! We will kill each and every one of them!" he shouted. The crowd cheered again. When he said that, I realized that he was going to try ending the lives of thousands. How was he going to get all the pirates to come here? I stood there stunned when I realized how he was going to do it…

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I started to cough again. My throat hurt and stood there scared as I saw blood on my hand from the cough. I quickly got off the ship and rinsed it in the ocean. I didn't want to get anyone else sick. I sat on the sand for a while. The fact that I might die any second frightened me. I was worried about my grandfather. What would he say when he found out? I heard a rustle in the bushes. It must have been Shun. I walked towards it.

"Shun?" Then I heard something from behind me. I turned around.

"Who is that?" I asked to no one in particular. I felt a hand go over my mouth. I kicked whoever it was and they let go of me. I turned around and saw a ninja with a sword.

"What do you want?" I asked as he charged at me. I jumped and dodged it. I coughed again and it made it hard to fight. I dodged again just in time, "I can't hurt you. Please stop." The ninja ran around me in circles, making the sand go into the air. I started to cough again. I blocked the sand from my eyes with my arm. I was in no condition to fight. My head started to hurt again and they were going blurry. I dropped to the ground and tried to stand back up.

"You're dead," the ninja stopped running and jumped. He raised his sword and was going to stab me. I wouldn't be able to get away in time. So I closed my eyes and waited for it to come…

"Not if I can help it…" I heard two swords slash against each other. I opened my eyes to find Ace fighting him.

"Ace… be careful," I stood up but my vision wasn't clear. I saw double of things. I shook my head to try to clear it.

"Alice!" I felt a pair of arms around me as I was about to collapse, "You can't fight so just stay away." He jumped and landed on a tree.

"But…" I couldn't finish. I closed my eyes as the swords touched again.

"Just stay there for now!" Ace called.

**Ace's P.O.V.**

If something happened to Alice and I didn't help, Shun would have been disappointed. I was kind of angry at Shun for ditching us and that helped my battle with the ninja. Our swords collided again. My goal wasn't to kill him but to make him leave. That didn't seem to be happening.

"Traitor!" he yelled.

"Assassin!" I screamed back. We stood there breathing hard, "You either leave alive or stay and die."

"I'm not scared of you Ace. Without Shun, you're nothing," he smirked. I glared at him.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Tsk tsk, you shouldn't let your anger get to you," he grinned. I charged at him and he charged back. Our swords collided again. He pushed harder against it. I wouldn't be able to hold on. Then I felt a breeze and smiled as I saw an arrow scrape the ninja's hand making him dropped the sword and I had mine to his throat. Only one person could have done something like that and have been so careful… Alice. I turned around to see her standing near the ship. She had her hand on it for support.

"I'm glad I didn't kill you," she smiled sheepishly.

"That was good but I told you to stay away," I said and turned back to the ninja who wasn't there anymore. I placed my sword back in my scabbard and walked to her.

"Where's Shun?" she asked seriously. I scratched my head as I thought of something to say.

"Is it hot out here? I'm thirsty. Let's go get some water and then you should rest…" I said nervously.

"Ace, please tell me…" she started to cough again. I was afraid she might collapse again.

"Alright fine… he went after Anubias…" I said quietly and stared at the ground.

"H-he… why? I told him it was dangerous," she whispered.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Is Shun crazy? I told him not to go find him. I told him all I wanted was for him to be by my side. There was no way he could beat Anubias.

"I warned him too but he wouldn't listen…" Ace looked at me. He was probably afraid I might start crying or something.

"I'm going to go find him…" I turned around to leave but my head started to hurt. I shook my head to try to clear it but it only made it worse. My head started to spin and there was a bright light. I closed my eyes and saw people. They were running away with frightened looks. Who or what were they running from? Then I saw… Anubias… he was standing there. I could feel negative energy coming from him. He was holding a sword. I felt myself gasp as I saw him stab someone…

"Shun!" I yelled. I blinked a few times and realized whatever happened stopped. I was in my cabin. Ace was there also as he tried to calm me down.

"It's alright…" he looked startled, "It was just a dream…" I gripped on to his arm.

"We have to go find him. I-I saw A-Anubias stab him…" I didn't realize the tears streaming down my face.

"Don't worry. It's just a bad dream…" Ace said unsurely.

"No Ace. It's real. I'm positive. I've got to go help him," I cried. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my bow and arrows. I made my way to the door and felt a tight grip around my wrist.

"Now you're crazy! You can't fight Anubias even if you weren't sick!" Ace screamed with annoyance.

"I can't let him die!" I gripped my hand on his wrist and pulled it away from mine gently, "I've got to go… I'm sorry…" He seemed to be deep in thought.

"I'm coming with you," he said confidently.

"Alright, we'll leave tomorrow at dawn?" I suggested. He nodded and left my cabin.

**Ace's P.O.V.**

I lit a candle at my desk. I placed my hands on my head. Was I making a right choice? This was going to be dangerous and Alice didn't understand that. I took out some ink and wrote a letter. I sighed with satisfaction and was about to go to sleep when I heard footsteps. It was late and no one was up. I was definitely sure. I got out my sword incase it was someone trying to attack us. I opened the door and I gasped as I saw who was there.

"Hi Ace…" she smiled sheepishly as she stood there.

"Julie, why on earth are you here?" I wanted to scream at her but didn't. I pulled her in my cabin and quickly locked the door, "How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't… I was going to find Alice to ask her some questions," she said sadly, "Billy yelled at me. He's never done that to me before!"

"Keep it down! We're going to be in deep trouble if you don't. Why do you want to see Alice?"

"My precious Billy is putting his life in danger along with Shun to help this pirate girl! She's a pirate!" she yelled in a whisper voice. I was about to answer when I heard a knock on the door. I pushed Julie into my closet before opening it.

"Hey Ace… did you hear something?" Alice looked frightened as she stood there. I pulled her inside as well. I was going to have to answer a lot of questions. I quickly shut the door. Julie pushed open the closet glaring at us… well mostly Alice.

"Umm… Julie… this is Alice…" I said nervously.

* * *

**Me:** Hehe… I wonder what's going to happen.

**Shun:** I know. I'm going to hit you and you're going to hit me back.

**Me: **How do you know and I didn't mean it that way. I meant the story *Shun punches me Ow! *punches Shun

**Shun:** See?

**Me:** Hmph… whatever

**Shun:** Don't act like me…

**Me:** Fine.

**Shun:** I said don't act like me!

**Me: **Okay… fine… anyways. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Next chapter will have more action! Well… hopefully =) Thanks for all your support! Please review and comment! I'll see you all next time! =) (By the way, sorry I didn't reread it this time… I couldn't wait any longer. I had to upload it =))


	10. ThursMay052011

**Me: **HIIIIIIIIII! THANKS SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I can't believe I have over 100 reviews! =) It's all thanks to your support! You don't know how happy I am right now! LOL! Thanks =)

_**JazzGirl123**__**:**_ Lol! Is your hard drive on your USB (if that makes sense) or is it in your computer… lol I don't think that made sense… anyways yeah now the drama unfolds! =)

_**drake0**__**:**_ LOL fast? It was a whole week lol. Yeah I'll take a look at your story =)… sorry I didn't before. I never knew it was the next chapter. I thought you would start a story again. I'm soooo sorry.

_**Light-Sakura**__**: **_Lol yeah but if I was her, I would be mad as well… maybe not that mad but I would be upset.

_**ShunandAce**__**: **_Aw that's so sweet LOL. Sorry I couldn't update earlier, I was busy =)

_**blushymE01**__**: **_I'm really sorry to here that. It doesn't matter if you don't review and I'm also sorry for making you feel like itching your throat and everything lol. I never thought it would have such a big affect xD. Lol.

_**Akiko Suzuki**__**: **_Yeah, Julie was mad but everything will be just fine =) lol

_**Zeyla Gale**__**: **_Wow, I never knew that Spectra was that much older… I always thought he was only older by like a year or two… lol anyways, I liked your little convo like always =)

_**SilverWolf1499**__**: **_Hi again lol! I used to watch Teen Titans… I think it stopped showing though… I'm not sure. Anyways, thanks for the info. I'm not sure if I'll do it though. I like using actual characters from the show or anime or yeah… sorry, please don't be mad or upset =)

_**Shana**__**: **_Oh lol. I think by now you know that I'm not Japanese lol xD. Thanks for telling me though. =) You'll get the chance to write stories one day =)

_**katzike123**__**: **_LOL I guess you could say that xD

_**star bright-708**__**: **_Lol thanks =)

_**YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore**__**: **_Aw thanks but I don't really update that fast. Sometimes it takes me a week… *sigh homework lol. Always blame the homework xD

_**flippy17**__**: **_Thanks =) I'm glad you liked it. She's not really jealous but kind of angry when Billy complimented another girl especially since it's their enemy. So she might be a tiny bit jealous but mostly it's anger =)

_**shadowwing1994**__**:**_ Aw thanks. I couldn't have done it without everyone's support so thanks =)

**Joe: **Don't you think you're a tiny bit too excited…?

**Me:** Well… yeah maybe but if I was Chan you wouldn't have said that.

**Joe:** *blushes… how would you know?

**Me: **I'll tell her to come right now! *runs off

**Joe:** Wait no! Before I go chase after Marshmellows, here's the little review and the story.

_Ace tries to avoid Alice's question about Shun._

_Shun finds Julie and Billy._

_Julie gets made at Billy and leaves._

_Shun and Billy find out what the ninjas were planning._

_Alice gets a vision about Shun being stabbed by Anubias._

_Julie gets on the ship and meets Alice and Ace._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

* * *

**Shun's P.O.V.**

"Billy we've got to stop him…" I felt myself shaking and that said a lot.

"I know that, but now?" he asked.

"Yes," I pointed towards the sea. I watched him squint and then blink a few times. He turned back to me and I saw his face whiten.

"… I'm scared now…" he admitted. Ninjas were already packing things for their long journey. Anubias concluded his speech and people cheered like maniacs. Billy and I ran through the forest quietly and stopped behind a tree. While Anubias was making his speech, trained ninjas were getting ready. They were armed.

"Let's go," I was about to attack when Billy held me.

"Not yet. Let's attack tomorrow morning when they won't see us,"

"It'll be too late. I don't know if Alice can hang on for that long…" I sighed.

"You should tell her where you're going first, besides I have to find Julie," he suggested.

"You go find Julie. I'm going to hide on the ship," my eyes never left the ship as more people packed stuff.

"I'm going with you Shun no matter what you say," he stated, "You can't leave yet. Think about it, if you don't make it back alive…" he couldn't finish. I nodded and understood what he meant. Alice needed me and I needed her. I wanted one of those warm hugs right now…

(Yeah… his P.O.V. is short… sorry about that)

**Alice's P.O.V.**

The girl glared at me. I didn't say anything as she approached me. I started to cough again as my throat felt dry.

"Hi…" I greeted with a smile but I felt my cheek sting as she slapped me.

"Back off!" Ace yelled as he stepped in front of me.

"You monster! My boyfriend's going to get killed because of you!" she yelled as tears started falling from her eyes.

"I-I don't k-now what you're t-talking about…" I stuttered as I tried to figure everything out. I didn't want anyone else risking their lives for me.

"Stop pretending and take responsibility!" she was angry and I would have been too if my boyfriend went to save an enemy.

"I'm really sorry. I'll go fix everything and…" I couldn't finish as she started shouting.

"You're sorry? Really? Like I would believe that!" she shouted. I let her vent out her feelings.

"Shut up!" Ace screamed, "You'll wake everyone!" I didn't comment on that. My head hurt from all the screaming.

"Julie before you yell at me again, I just want to tell you that I'm really sorry and that I deserve all of this. This is all my fault and I promise I will fix it," I apologized and stared at the ground. I decided to go look for Shun now since everyone was probably awake and would come in any second. I stepped backwards, turned around and crashed into someone. I felt a pair of warm arms around my shoulders.

"What's going on?" Shun questioned as he closed the door behind him. Another guy was also there but I couldn't really tell who he was as my eyes started to blur. I wrapped my arms around Shun's neck and hugged him. I buried my face in his chest and started to cry. It was too much to take. First it was coming to the island and helping the pirates. Then finding out the person you love killed your brother. After that you find out why the ninjas and the pirates were enemies and now my powers were taken and it caused chaos. Everything seemed to be my fault.

"Wow… what's happening?" a familiar voice said. I recognized it was Billy's.

"Don't cry. Everything's going to be fine," Shun stroked my head and ran his fingers through my hair. I nodded to tell him I would be fine.

"Billy! I'm so glad you're alive!" Julie squealed as she ran to hug him. He hugged her back awkwardly since he had no idea what was happening. I heard Ace take a deep breath as he tried to regain control over his emotions.

"Explain to your crazy girlfriend that none of this is Alice's fault. Please," Ace begged.

"Who are you calling crazy?" Julie pouted playfully. She was definitely happy now that her boyfriend came looking for her.

"Alright so here's the story. You already know that Alice has powers that were taken away from her and she will… yeah… so basically we're just trying to get her powers back so she won't die," Billy explained.

"I'm sorry… but it's your fault for complimenting her and telling me how beautiful she was!" she argued. I felt Shun tense as she said this. I turned to him and nudged my forehead on his. He sighed and relaxed as he realized that I wasn't going anywhere and Billy was just being nice.

"Sorry Jules… I thought making her sound nicer would help you understand… I guess that didn't work out," Billy admitted. Julie grinned and kissed him on the lips. I heard Ace gag as he watched.

"He wishes it was him and Mira…" Shun muttered so only I could hear. I giggled as I watched Ace head to the door, "Wait, don't go yet. There's a reason we came back." I stared at Shun as he helped me to my bed. I sat down on the edge and he sat beside me. I placed my head on his chest. Billy sat in a chair with Julie on his lap while Ace just stood there silently.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

Alice snuggled next to me and that made me melt. I wished we could stay like that forever. It wasn't possible though… there was going to be a war of some sort.

"We found out that Anubias is going to slaughter all the pirates," I stated bluntly. Alice stared at me wide-eyed.

"It c-can't happen…" she started to cough again. She was getting sicker. We had to move fast.

"We've got to get to wherever you guys come from before they do so we can get ready," Billy continued. No one said anything since they were all surprised. I felt Alice's body shake as she started to cry. I held her closer to me. There was nothing I could do to make her feel better. We had no choice but to leave since either way, the pirates were going to be killed.

"I-I'll go t-tell Spectra…" Ace stuttered. He was scared and if he was scared, I was sure everyone else was terrified. He left and closed the door slowly. He was probably thinking of a way to make it easier for Spectra to understand and not question.

"You guys should go back," I told Billy and Julie. Julie came up to us and held on to Alice's hand.

"I'm so sorry Alice… for that, I will help you," she apologized and gave her a smile.

"No, you can't come. It's too dangerous…" Alice warned. I felt her grip my hand tighter. I squeezed it so she would relax.

"Julie's right. We've got to help you," Billy agreed.

"No, you guys can't do that. I don't want so many people to risk their lives," she argued.

"Alice… I'm coming too," I stated. She jumped off the bed.

"No… you guys can't. This is my problem, it's my fault. I don't want to drag anyone down with me especially when you might die," she said as tears slid down her cheeks. I stood up as well and stepped next to her. I wiped her tears away with my thumb.

"Alice… I wouldn't be able to live without you and that's why I want to come with you… I need to come with you… You mean more to me than my life. I would die for you any day," I whispered as she shook her head and cried even more.

"All I wanted to do was help my people and look at what happened. Everything that has happened since I came to this island was my fault," she blamed herself.

"Alice… no it's," she cut me off.

"Shun, don't lie to yourself. It's selfish of me to keep you with me until I die. I love you and because I do I won't let you stay," she pushed my hand off her cheek gently and headed for the door. I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"No, listen. If anyone's selfish, it's Anubias. Not 've done nothing wrong," I wanted to yell but I stopped myself. I hugged her closely as she tried to get away. I was about to say something else but stopped as I felt the ship move.

"We're going now!" Ace smiled happily as he came in. I released my grip on Alice and she ran out of the room.

"Should we go?" Billy asked.

"No way! We're here to help!" Julie said confidently, "But first, we've got to talk to her… well I'll go talk to her…"

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I held on to the railing as I looked at the island that was getting smaller. My vision started to blur and I coughed again. I didn't want to go back in my cabin though. I knew they all meant well but I really didn't want anyone to worry about me anymore… I didn't have a choice though. The ship was leaving.

"Hey," Dan came up next to me.

"Hi, so you excited to go back? You'll see Runo again," I smiled as I tried to lighten up but my eyes were probably still wet and Dan would have seen through it. I also realized I had to explain everything to my best friend.

"What are we going to tell her?" Dan read my mind. I shrugged as I coughed again, "Maybe I should leave you to rest…"

"Thanks Dan. I do need some time alone," I smiled weakly at him and he smiled back before he left. My ears were still ringing from all the yelling.

"Hi Alice!" I heard an excited voice say. I turned around and smiled at Julie.

"Hey Julie,"

"Look, I know you're mad at us for not leaving but we've already left so let's just go with the flow!" she squealed.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into. This is going to be a war. A deadly one," I explained. My head was pounding and it felt like I was on air.

"I do understand. Besides, I've had training before… well for a while…" she grinned happily. I smiled back.

"Julie… I don't feel so well…" my voice was quiet as I started seeing double of things again. My head hurt and I couldn't hear anything. I felt my hand slip off the railing as I heard my name being called. Then I blanked out.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

Billy, Ace and I sat in Alice's cabin to think of a strategy. I decided to leave Alice alone for a while. She needed her space to figure things out.

"Should we just go there and attack?" Ace questioned.

"Well…" before Billy could finish someone screamed.

"Alice!"

"It's Julie," Billy stated and we all ran out of the cabin. I gasped as I saw my angel lying on the ground with Julie shaking her, trying to wake her up.

"Alice!" I ran to her side and placed her in my arms, "Get Spectra! Quick!" I got her into her cabin and placed her on the bed. I held on to her hand as I felt for her pulse. It was weak. I covered her with a blanket.

"What happened?" Spectra asked as he came in with Dan close behind. I heard him gasp as he stood beside me, "Get out first. I'll see what's wrong." We all shuffled out following his directions.

"Please be alright…" I whispered and took one last glance before I closed the door. I sighed as I joined the others. We all stood their silently… well until Dan broke the silence.

"Hey, don't worry. She's strong, she'll be alright," Dan smiled but I could see through it. He patted me on the back and I just nodded in response. We stood there for hours. I was getting worried. If I had to wait any longer, I would have screamed. Once the door opened, everyone crowded around Spectra hoping for some good news.

"Is she alright?" I croaked.

"She's very weak. Her heart beat slowed down. I don't know how much longer she has…" Spectra sighed. My whole world stopped. I knew it was going to happen soon but I never thought it would be this early. I wasn't ready for it… well I wouldn't ever be ready for it.

"Can I see her?" I asked quietly. He nodded and I went inside. I turned around to see if anyone else was coming but they all stood there giving me nods of encouragement. I walked inside and heard the door close. I sat down on a chair next to the bed. Alice laid there with her eyes closed. She seemed lifeless. I held on to one of her hands and felt how cold it was. Her eyes fluttered open and I felt myself sigh of relief. Maybe we still had a chance.

"Shun… I-I'm so s-scared…" she whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. She sounded weak and looked so fragile. I was afraid she might have fallen when she sat up. I held on to her incase she did. I felt her arms go around my neck as she hugged me. I hugged her back and ran my fingers through her hair. Her body was trembling as she cried.

"Don't be. You're not going to die… I'm going to make sure of that," I whispered in her ear. I felt her shake her head as she stopped hugging me and looked me in the eyes.

"It's too late Shun… Can you do something for me? I know it's selfish but…" she didn't continue since I cut her off.

"I'll do anything for you… you know that,"

"Can you stay with me… till the end?" she asked (The reason she wants him to stay with her is because of her vision. Remember how she saw Anubias stab him. I just thought I should make it clear =)). I nodded and kissed her on the forehead. She laid her head on my chest and as I sat beside her. We leaned against the wall and just enjoyed each others company.

**Dan's P.O.V.**

I felt bad for Shun even though he was a ninja and they were supposedly our enemies but when I saw him with Alice… he seemed like a pretty good guy. I was worried about Alice. How long would she be able to hold on? I stared out into the sea and blinked a few times when I saw a speck on the horizon.

"I see land!" I screamed. I watched as a few pirates and the three ninjas joined me.

"Captain! We're almost there!" Gus yelled as he went to look for Spectra. I smiled as I realized I would see Runo again but my smile disappeared as I thought of a way to explain everything to her and Dr. Gehabich… it wasn't going to be easy…

"This is the beginning of hopefully not the end…" I whispered.

* * *

**Me:** Chapter 10 is done!

**Dan:** How many chapters are left?

**Me:** Umm… I think 1 or 2… key word think…

**Dan:** Well Runo better appear!

**Me:** Awww! I've never heard you say that before!

**Dan: **Well your stories make me do weird stuff…

**Me: **Hehe… Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews again! I am still sooooooo happy! LOL! Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please comment and review. I'll see you all next time! =)


	11. TuesMay102011

_**JazzGirl123**__**: **_I'm glad you liked my chapter. I think your mom just wants you to focus on your school work and stuff. I'm sure she still supports you. I think they might be afraid you're too focused on your stories. I told my mom about the website and she's alright with it but if I get bad marks, I'll get in trouble I won't be able to write. Being an author is something I want to do also but not for a living. I want to write stories when I grow up but also have another job. I hope all my writing didn't confuse you lol. Anyways, take your time on your stories. You know I'll always support you! =)

_**drake0**__**: **_Lol yeah. At some points, I had my doubts but I guess it happens. Anyways, I'll check for your update next week =)

_**ShunandAce**__**: **_ Aw Dan's not that bad LOL. What don't you like about him? I'm just wondering =P. Anyways it's great that you're willing to reread it lol. I already have my next idea for my next story. It would be awesome if you wanted to read that also =)

_**YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore**__**:**_ Lol! It's good to know that you're confident in me to update. =) Sorry if it's late…

_**katzike123**__**: **_Yeah I realized I haven't mentioned Marucho yet. I'm still kind of wondering how to put him in… he should be in this chapter =P

_**blushy01**__**: **_I haven't watched all of it since the new episodes come out once a week… I've got to wait lol. People say I update fast but I don't really think so. There used to be a writer that updated everyday! I forgot who it was though…

_**Maudy Novianti:**_ LOL! =)

_**flippy17:**_ Aw… you're leaving again =( Good luck on whatever you're doing this time and thanks =)

_**star bright-708**__**: **_Lol, sorry but it's always nice to leave it when it gets exciting lol! Not because I want to torture you guys or anything =)

_**Akiko Suzuki**__**: **_Doctor Who? Is it a movie or a television show? I've never heard of it before but I don't think I want to. I'm scared of horror movies and things like that. *shivers I'm glad you still liked it =)

_**Light-Sakura**__**: **_Haha… yeah. I know some people are huge fans of Shun… let's hope it'll end well =)

_**Shana**__**: **_LOL! You'll have to wait a little bit longer to find out =)

_**Midnight stars**__**: **_Lol! We'll see =) I can't give anything out right now =)

_**Zeyla Gale**__**: **_LOL! It's a story in a story! You get it? Cuz I'm writing a story and you're writing a story/convo =)

_**shadowwing1994**__**: **_LOL! Really? I never realized… anyways don't be depressed! Laughter is the best medicine and happiness makes everything seem so much better! =) Seeing people depressed makes me feel bad even if I don't really have anything to do with it… Anyways, I'm glad you liked this chapter. Feel better! =)

**Me: **Soo… what's up? =)

**Shun:** …

**Me:** How's it going? *nudges Shun's shoulder

**Shun:** Grr… don't touch me…

**Me:** Uhhh… someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…

**Shun:** You're playing with my last nerve!

**Me:** Okay… sorry… let's not bother him… here's the review! =):

_Julie and Alice's situation was explained and everything turned out well._

_Alice is getting very sick and is going to die soon._

_They're all heading back to the pirates' village._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I felt weak and I knew my end was going to come soon but I didn't want Shun's to. I had to stop him from fighting Anubias or even getting close to him. I smiled as I lifted my head from his chest. He looked so peaceful as he was sleeping. I gently lifted his arm away from my waist. I got off the bed silently but almost fell instantly. My head immediately started to hurt. I took a deep breath and stepped forward. I slowly walked to the door with my hand on the wall. Then I felt a warm arm around my waist. It startled me but when I saw Shun standing next to me I relaxed.

"You shouldn't be moving so much," Shun pointed out as he held on to me.

"I know… but we're here aren't we? Don't you want me to show you around?" I asked with a smile. He looked worried, "Don't worry everything will be fine."

"Alright, you know I trust you," he kissed me on the cheek and I smiled brightly. He pushed opened the door and we both stepped out. I couldn't help it as my smile grew brighter when I saw the familiar village… my home. I heard Shun gasp.

"Wow…" he whispered. I giggled at his reaction.

"Alice!" I heard someone scream. I turned around and saw Runo with Dan and my grandfather. He looked worried as he rolled a wheelchair towards me (the wheelchair is the wooden kind… if that makes sense).

"Runo! Grandfather!" I smiled happily. Shun helped me sit down on the wheelchair, "This is Shun."

"Alice I've been so worried about you. Dan told us what happened. Are you alright?" my grandfather was close to tears.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks to Shun," my grandfather shook hands with Shun.

"Hi… umm…" Shun started.

"Dr. Gehabich, I'm Alice's grandfather,"

"Hi Dr. Gehabich," Shun greeted. Runo came up to Shun and walked around him as if she was examining him.

"You're a ninja but why are you helping us?" Runo questioned as she stopped and stared at him curiously.

"Well because I love Alice…" his answer was so simple but it made me upset. I realized that any second might have been my last second with him.

"He really does. You guys have nothing to worry about. There are three other ninjas that came with him," I explained. The fact that I was home seemed to make me feel a lot better. It felt like I had hope.

"Yeah, they're at my place right now. We didn't want to bother you guys. Everyone's off the ship now. Let's go!" Dan said excitedly trying to make it less awkward for all of us.

"Alice, I've got to go back to work. Are you going to be alright?" my grandfather asked.

"Yeah, don't worry," I smiled but then coughed after. My grandfather gave me an unsure look.

"I'll watch over Alice," Shun suggested. My grandfather nodded and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll make a nice dinner and you can bring your friends over," he suggested.

"Thanks so much. Bye!" I called after him as he left. Shun pushed my wheelchair and we were on our way to Dan's house. People were clapping as we passed by while others just stared at Shun. I could feel him tense yet he was very amused by everything. It was definitely different than the island. I turned my head around and smiled as he looked like a kid looking around.

"So, you think he's cute don't you?" Runo teased as she walked next to me. I turned to see if Shun heard but he was too mesmerized to hear.

"Well… he certainly is something," I smiled as I tried not to cough but it didn't work.

"Are you alright?" she asked me. I nodded and she seemed to be alright with it. Did Dan tell her and my grandfather about me dying? I stared at Dan and he probably felt my eyes on him. He turned to look at me and mouthed _I didn't tell anyone yet _(Dan and the others told them about the war but not her sickness… just making sure I got that clear =)). I nodded and turned back around to enjoy what life had to offer.

"Alice! Dan!" an excited voice screamed as he approached us. He gave me a hug and I hugged him back.

"Hi Baron," Dan and I greeted.

"You alright? Captain Spectra told us that you were hit hard before you guys could leave and you must be Shun. I'm Baron," Baron grinned.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

"Hi Baron," I grinned. The way he looked at Alice made me jealous. Alice must have realized because she grabbed my hand gently and squeezed. She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. She looked a lot happier now that we were back. Hopefully that would heal her… who am I kidding? The only way to heal her is to kill Anubias.

"Before we go to Dan's place, I have to stop by the bar," Runo stated.

"Alright, let's go," Alice said cheerfully but I could tell she needed rest. She was getting tired.

"You alright?" I whispered in her ear. I was sure she didn't want anyone to worry about her and I didn't think her friends knew about it yet.

"Yeah, don't worry," she grinned and we were on our way. I got awkward glances from people as they waved to Dan and Alice. I tried to ignore them as I looked around. It was amazing. There were people cooking things and other people were selling things. It looked like our island except it was more modern. I should have realized since they did have guns and canons and all we had were wooden arrows and swords.

"We're here!" Dan yelled. Was he always this loud? I ignored it and pushed Alice inside. It was kind of dark. I watched as guys started asking Alice out all at once. I took a step back.

"Uhh… Alice…" I said nervously as a bunch of girls ran towards us. They started feeling my muscles.

"Could you stop touching my guy please?" Alice asked nicely. She said _my_ guy. I felt myself smirk as they all backed off. I bent down and kissed Alice on the cheek. I smirked again as I saw her blush. Runo took the handles of her wheelchair, shaking her head slightly.

"Get used to it bud," Dan patted me on the back and grinned.

"Yeah… I'll try…"

"Are you and Alice dating?" Baron questioned. I could sense a tint of sadness in his voice. I watched as Runo wheeled Alice away to somewhere… with Dan following him.

"Uhhh…" how was I supposed to answer that? I scratched my head uncomfortably, "Well…"

"I'm happy for you guys. Take good care of her. She's amazing," Baron sighed but then smiled, "It's time I moved on. Anyways, I've got to go do my shift so I can make it to Dan's house tonight."

"Alright, I'll see you then," I watched as he left to get to work. I looked around the bar. My eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. I decided to go look for them. It felt awkward standing there while everyone stared at you.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Shun was so sweet. I knew he was sweet before but I never thought that he was that sweet. I could still feel myself blushing and that made me feel better. Even if I died, it was worth it.

"Alice, can you wait here for a while?" Runo questioned. I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded. Runo left with Dan behind her. I watched as he put his arm around her waist. I was happy that she didn't slap him. I looked around the bar and sighed as I remembered working here. Then something caught my eye… well someone. He was sitting in a corner with a cloak over his head. For some reason, I wheeled my wheelchair to his table. He seemed to know I was there since he looked up. His eyes met mine and they were powerful. I would have fallen if I wasn't sitting. I quickly looked away.

"Would you like me to read your fortune?" he asked. I looked at him once again. He was blond and had blue eyes. They were sharp blue eyes.

"Well…" before I could think of something to say he took hold of my hand. I would have pulled it away but something told me not to.

"Young healer, why are you so afraid? It isn't you who will die. It's him," he pointed to someone and I turned around to see who he was pointing at. Shun was standing near the door. My vision was true…

"A-Are you s-sure?" I stuttered, "Please… tell me how I can save him."

"It's a lose and lose situation. Think about it. If you stop him from dying, who's going to save you? If you don't stop him from getting killed, who's going to save you?"

"There has to be a way… I'll do anything, just please help me find a way," I begged. I got off my wheelchair and dropped to the ground in front of him. I held back my tears because I knew it would be hard to breathe if I cried.

"Well… there is one way…" he said quietly as if he was scared that other people would hear.

"What is it? Please tell me," my voice sounded hopeful. He stared at me for a second.

"Give me some of your blood. I could sell it for a lot. I will tell you after," he said bluntly. I didn't hesitate or give a second thought about it.

"Alright," he took out a small knife and held on to my wrist. I felt my blood flow out of the cut he made. He had a small glass tube and dripped the blood into it until it was full. He smirked as he placed the cover on to the tube.

"The only way to save him is to die with him. You'll end up together in an otherworld…" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There is no real answer or way to save both of you… at least not anymore," he whispered and disappeared right before my eyes. I was tricked. I wasn't upset that I had lost a bit of blood, but I was upset at the fact that nothing could help us both. I felt a warm pair of arms around me.

"You alright? Here, let me help you up," his comforting voice made me relax for a bit.

"It's alright, I want to walk," I insisted. I was a little shaken about the little man. He seemed mysterious and what did he mean?

"Alice… are you sure you're alright?" he asked again. I nodded.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll always be alright," I whispered into his ear and then hugged him.

"Don't be silly, I'll always be with you…" I could feel him smiling as he said those words. I just hoped they were true…

**Shun's P.O.V.**

She seemed distant as she snuggled into my arms. I didn't blame her. Being so close to dying probably did that to you. She seemed to have stopped coughing but usually a change in symptoms wasn't a good thing. I got worried and she must have felt it. I felt her tense as she looked up at me.

"Let's go to Dan's. I'm assuming you know the way because of you don't, we're going to get lost. They already left since they had to bring something," I explained. It felt good to hear her giggle. I placed my arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall. I pulled the wheelchair along incase she did need more support.

"Thanks Shun," she smiled.

"For what?" I was absolutely clueless and it probably showed on my face since she was giggling again.

"For everything…" she sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder. I small smile appeared on my face as she relaxed.

**No One's P.O.V.**

"Here you go, just what you wanted," I man in a cloak approached another man. He held out his hand waiting for him to take the glass tube full of blood.

"Thank you and I will make sure you'll get your part of our victory Marucho," the smirked as he took the glass tube. Marucho held out his hand waiting to be paid and the man gave him a stack of bills.

"Thank you Anubias. Nice to have someone who actually appreciates what I sell," Marucho said. Anubias ignored him and opened the glass tube. He placed his hand over it and started muttering a spell. The blood started floating into the air. It flew around them and then stopped in front of him. The blood collided with each other and a monster was created…

* * *

**Me:** I'm sooooo sorry it's soooooo short…

**Dan:** You better be.

**Me:** I'll try making the next one longer but it might be hard since the story's going to end soon and I've got to somehow make it fit in one or two or three chapters… that are hopefully going to be equal…

**Dan:** You talk a lot.

**Me:** You eat a lot.

**Dan:** So?

**Me:** What's your point?

**Dan:** You're like Runo! AHHH! *shivers and runs

**Me: **… okay then… guys I have this big temptation to start a new story. It's an idea I had before I started writing this story and now it's getting hard to control… and there's more! I just came up with two more ideas! So now I'm trying to stop myself from writing three stories! LOL! I'm telling you guys because… umm I don't know why but if I start another story, I'm scared I might not be able to update all of them at once… I know, lack of self-confidence… Oh well lol! Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please review and comment! See you all next time! =) (I was going to update this sooner but it didn't work for some reason… so here it is now!)


	12. ThursMay122011

**Me: **Hey guys! I can't believe this story is almost done! I don't know how many chapters are left though… maybe two? Three? I don't know but thanks for all the reviews and support! =)

_**Light-Sakura**__**:**_ Thanks =) Sometimes I plan something but then it turns out differently so I don't really know how it's going to end up lol.

_**JazzGirl123**__**:**_ LOL! Yeah, but it shows how much Shun cares for her =) It makes me feel happier lol since it's not happening in the real show… *sigh That's a good strategy and thanks =)

_**Shana**__**: **_Yeah same but love takes time to develop. I learned that in health class… my teacher was a guy… so it was kinda weird… but anyways, it'll get better =)

_**drake0**__**: **_Lol thanks. I'm kinda between happy and sad as well. I like reading books but I don't like them to end yet I want to know what happens… *sigh. It might be a good idea starting it but I really don't think I'll be able to update this one and that one… haha… I'll be able to do it one day… I think but thanks =)

_**blushy01**__**:**_ Lol really? I never realized that… lol. Yeah the brawlers are breaking apart *sigh. I really want the original brawlers back too. Oh well… I try to update fast =)

_**Akiko Suzuki**__**:**_ LOL! Comes and goes like a storm… I like that lol. My ideas don't really do that… they stay in my head and it gets crowded in there lol! =)

_**star bright-708**__**: **_I'm glad it's working out for you. I'm not really a good advice giver… just warning you now incase I forgot to…

_**ShunandAce**__**: **_I kind of agree with you about the exaggerating stuff… I get that he's a good brawler but they sometimes do it more than necessary. Don't get me wrong, he's a good brawler and I'm fine with his character and everything =). I respect your opinion =)

_**AliceXShunMEGAFan17**__**:**_ I didn't want to put Marucho as that at first. I was thinking of him just being a fortune teller but then that idea came to me and it kind of links to this chapter so yeah… sorry. I don't really like Marucho as a bad person either but some people wanted Marucho in it and it's alright you couldn't review =). I'm glad you're reading it. It's always nice to see reviewers from my previous stories so thank you =)

_**YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore**__**: **_Lol! I'm terrified of blood as well. It's not a monster of blood but Alice's blood helped make it since she is the owner of the powers. Yeah *sigh I had to make Marucho bad this time…

_**Zeyla Gale**__**:**_ Hehe… yeah that's true. Marucho is too innocent.

_**katzike123**__**: **_LOL! Zombie Joe xD. Haha! =) Sorry but it's not…

**Me:** *meow

**Chan:** There's a cat!

**Me:** …

**Joe: **… sure there is…

**Chan:** I love cats! =)

**Me:** … *meow? *Chan hugs me Uhh… you know I'm not really a cat right?

**Chan:** I know… just let me enjoy the moment…

**Me: **You should get her a cat…

**Joe:** I should…

**Me:** Anyways… I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Here's the review:

_They get to the village._

_Alice meets a fortune teller and was tricked by him._

_He took some of her blood and gave it to Anubias._

_Anubias forms a monster out of it…_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Shun and I stopped in front of Dan's house. I knocked on the door and it was soon open.

"Hey guys! Come in!" Dan exclaimed as he took the wheelchair from Shun and placed it aside.

"Thanks Dan," Shun helped me inside. Everyone was sitting in the living room, either on the floor or on a chair or the couch. Shun and I walked in quietly since they seemed like they were having a meeting. Ace smiled at us before he continued talking. I stood by the wall with Shun's arm still around me.

"This is why we came along with the pirates. We want to help and make a change. We want the two groups to work together again," Ace explained.

"It's possible if we put our minds together!" Billy said excitedly. I watched as they all started talking at once. Dan stood on the other side of me with Runo.

"I didn't tell anyone about your sickness yet… should I?" he whispered to me as Runo went to join the chatter. Shun wrapped his other arm around my waist and placed his chin on my head.

"I'll have to… but maybe not just yet… I really don't want them to worry about me. Let's wait until after the war," I stated.

"Alice, if you tell them, we'll all be able to help you," Shun agreed with Dan. I stepped out of Shun's hug and looked them both in the eye.

"You know I don't want anyone to worry so please don't tell anyone. We can take care of this…" I said unsure. They didn't believe me and they doubted it even more when I started to cough.

"Alice, come on. Listen to us," Shun placed his hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him. I placed my hand on his shoulders. He rested his forehead on mine.

"Shun… please don't…" he nodded and leaned in. We were centimetres away from kissing. I was scared for some reason… I hesitated as he leaned in more. I knew what I was scared of. What if I died? I wanted Shun to move on if it did happen and not mourn because of my death. I stood there frozen, not sure if I should just accept it…

"Awww! Someone should get a camera!" Julie yelled as she approached us (Let's pretend they had cameras…). Shun and I quickly looked away from each other. I felt my cheeks going red. Then I felt a gentle hand caress my cheek.

"Don't mind them…" Shun whispered as he leaned in again. My heart started racing. I didn't know what to do. Our lips were about to touch and I was going to accept it when our eyes met… his honey brown eyes made me love him even more and I realized I couldn't do anything that might hurt him. I turned my head away. I felt Shun tense and so did everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry… I can't do it…" I whispered as I brushed his hand away from me. I looked at everyone, "I'm so sorry…" I ran out the door and towards home. My eyes were blurry as tears ran down my cheeks but it really didn't matter… as long as Shun would be happy, I would be too… even if it meant leaving this world without him… (Alice knows about the prediction about Shun dying but she thinks that as long as she stays away from him and he stays away from Anubias everything was going to be fine. So that's why she just left. She thinks that if Shun moves on, Anubias wouldn't be after him and he wouldn't be killed… I just thought I should point that out incase I forget to write it later…)

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I stood there shocked as I saw Alice run off after she apologized… what was she apologizing for? I knew I shouldn't have pushed it too far. I should have known she wasn't ready to kiss yet.

"Shun, let's go find her," Dan stated as he stood beside me.

"Yeah, why don't we stay here for the night?" Julie suggested excitedly as she tried to make it less awkward. I nodded and followed Dan as we left his house. We were quiet for a long while.

"Okay, what happened back there?" Dan asked me in an annoyed tone.

"I don't know," I glared at him. If anyone was going to be annoyed, it should be me. Alice keeps everything to herself. Why can't she just tell us? When we got to her house, Dan knocked on the door hard. Dr. Gehabich opened it.

"Hello Dan, hi there Shun. I was expecting more guests," he smiled.

"Uhh… yeah. It's only us two. May we come in?" Dan asked. He opened the door wider and we both walked in.

"I'll go prepare dinner. Alice is upstairs," he grinned and left. We walked slowly up the stairs. I guess her grandfather didn't realize she was upset. The closer to the top we got, the angrier I got. Why was she doing this to herself?

"Alice?" Dan knocked on the door lightly. No one opened it.

"Alice, open up!" I said it harsher than I meant to. I kicked the door open before Dan could stop me. Dan and I froze. Alice was sitting on the bed crying… but that wasn't what was scaring us. There was purple smoke of some sort floating around her. I felt Dan tense beside me, "Alice… can you hear me?" I approached her slowly. She didn't move from where she was. She was shaking as she cried.

"Alice, are you alright?" Dan asked as he stood next to me. I walked up to Alice slowly and sat on the bed. I slowly touched her arm, "Shun! Watch out!" The smoke grew as it circled around Alice. I heard her scream.

"Alice!" I screamed and grabbed her arm as the smoke disappeared. She sat there breathing heavily as I slowly placed my hand on her cheek and caressed it. The next thing I knew, I was having trouble breathing. I gasped as Alice's hand went around my throat. Our eyes met… it wasn't the same chocolate brown eyes I expected… it was cold dark and purple… I looked away.

"Alice…" I choked. I tried pulling her hands off of my throat without hurting her.

"Let go of him!" Dan yelled as he pulled her off of my neck. I coughed as I tried to get air in my lungs again. What was happening? Alice would never hurt me... Dan pinned her to the ground.

"Don't hurt her," I warned as I went to help him but before I got a chance, she threw Dan off of her with this purple barrier and he collided into me.

"Alice! This isn't you! Snap out of it!" I yelled as I watched her float in front of us. Purple fog surrounded her figure. She raised her hand and something shot out of it. I pushed Dan out of the way and dodged just in time.

"How do we stop her?" Dan said through gritted teeth. I was still in shock. I stared at Alice. This wasn't her. Someone or something was controlling her.

"I've got to make her snap out of it," I stated and then jumped. I pretended to aim a kick at her. There was no way I could actually hurt her. She dodged it, "Dan!" Dan quickly understood and went behind her to grab on to her.

"Alice, come on!" he yelled as he struggled to hold on to her. She made a barrier again and ran for the window. I jumped in her way and gripped on to her shoulders, pulling her towards me. I tried to hug her but it was difficult.

"You've got to snap out of it Alice! This isn't you!" I yelled and screamed in pain as her fingers dug into my chest. I placed my forehead on hers, forcing her to look at me. Our eyes met again but I didn't look away. I knew that under those cold eyes was the girl I knew, "You can do it… snap out of it…" I felt her relax. Her eyes slowly started to change colour… back to the sweet chocolate brown ones. Her fingers slid off my chest as she fell on to me.

"What happened?" she asked weakly as she shook her head and coughed.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

My head hurt and I was confused. Shun hugged me and it felt like he wouldn't ever let go so I hugged him back. When he let go of me, he looked like he was going to cry.

"Are you back?" I turned around to see Dan standing there.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Dan and Shun made eye contact.

"Alice… you were out of control… it was like darkness took over you…" Shun said. I flinched and he must have felt it. His grip on me tightened.

"D-Darkness…" I stuttered, "I-It can't b-be…" My head was hurting harder than ever.

"Alice… what aren't you telling us?" Dan questioned as he stood next to us.

"I…" I didn't know how to break it to them…

"Dan, do you mind leaving for a while?" Shun asked without looking at him. Dan nodded and left. Once the door clicked, Shun asked me again, "What aren't you telling us?" I sat there deciding whether or not to tell him.

"Shun… I'm so scared. I had this dream about you dying… Anubias stabbed you and I couldn't do anything about it and then I met this fortune teller… he told me the same thing and now I think I'm having visions… and then," I didn't continue as his lips met mine. It was short but sweet.

"Alice, don't be silly. It was just a dream. Nothing's going to happen to you or me, I promise," he whispered as he hugged me. I hugged him back and decided not to tell him about the rest of the dream… about the dark aura I kept feeling and about this monster I saw… and something bright that I couldn't make out before I woke up...

"Alice! Shun! Dan! It's time for dinner!" my grandfather called from the kitchen. Shun helped me up and we walked down the stairs together.

"You guys alright?" Dan asked with a huge grin on his face. I smiled.

"Yeah," Shun replied.

"So what's for dinner?" I questioned and couldn't help but giggle as his grin grew bigger.

"Your grandfather made his famous chicken wings!" he exclaimed. I felt Shun laugh under his breath. I hugged him and we all went to join my grandfather.

_That night…_

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I sat near the window as I stared at the stars. Alice was asleep on her bed and she looked so peaceful. She was beautiful and that wasn't the only reason that she was attracting. She was caring and just wonderful to be around. Then some movement caught my eye and I turned towards it. I opened the window wider so I could stick my head out… once I did, I wish I hadn't…

"No…" the ninjas had arrived and the only reason I saw them was because of the torches they were holding. There were many of them and behind them was a creature… that I couldn't make out. I quickly ran out of the room and went to look for Dan. He was lying on the couch in the living room.

"Wake up," I whispered as I shook him.

"Mom, five more minutes…" he mumbled with the pillow on his face. I was desperate so I slapped him, "OW!"

"Shhhh!" I wanted to hit him again, "They're here… we've got to get going." He sat up.

"How? What? We don't even have a plan yet," he yelled in a whispering voice.

"I know… we weren't expecting it to be so soon…" I sighed.

"AHH!"

"My house is on fire!"

"Where's my daughter?"

"Help!" Dan and I rushed to the door and opened it. Houses were going on fire as the ninjas threw torches on to them. People were running everywhere. It was chaos.

"Dan! Go back to your house and get everyone out! I'll go get Alice and Dr. Gehabich!" I yelled and Dan immediately ran. I could tell he was worried about Runo. They never told me they were going out but it was quite obvious. I ran back into the house.

"What's happening?" Dr. Gehabich was outside his bedroom door. He stared at me with a worried look.

"The ninjas are here! They're burning down the house! Get outside now! I'm going to get Alice!" I screamed as I ran pass him. I gave him a light push so he would get moving. He nodded to tell me he understood and left for the door. I opened the door to Alice's room and the smoke stung my eyes. I started to cough.

"Alice!" I choked as I walked into the room. It was getting hard to see. I heard someone coughing and saw a figure on the floor. I quickly kneeled next to Alice.

"Shun get out!" she coughed. It was getting harder to breathe. I picked her up and ran towards the door but was stopped when the door frame fell. I looked towards the window and decided that was the only way out. I kicked the window open wider and jumped out. We landed on the roof. I started coughing as I tried to get some fresh air into my lungs.

"Alice, are you alright?" I asked. She started to cough but gave me a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks Shun. Wait! I forgot grandfather!" she gasped as she tried to jump back inside through the window. I grabbed on to her.

"Don't worry, he's safe. Let's get off the roof first," I stated. I wrapped my arms around her as she relaxed.

"Don't get comfortable yet. You still have a lot to deal with…" the chief snickered. I turned around to face him. I felt Alice shake as she saw Anubias.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I gripped on to Shun as I saw the creature behind Anubias… it was the same creature I saw in my dream or vision… It looked like a bear and had antlers. It had a fox tail and a pair of owl like eyes except they were cold and dark.

"Shun…" I hid in his arms but my eyes didn't leave Anubias or the creature.

"Hello there Shun," he smirked.

"What do you want?" Shun glared at him.

"Have you forgotten to be polite? I am your chief… oh wait how could I have forgotten. You decided to team up with the pirates because of that helpless girl you fell in love with. Now you will die just like they all will but I want to be the one to do it," he said seriously. He seemed so calm and I felt Shun tense. This wasn't making me feel any better.

"It isn't fair though. You've got powers and I don't," Shun was trying to get himself out of the battle but I really doubt Anubias was going to allow that.

"That would have been unfair wouldn't it? Well you're lucky Shun, I gave my powers to him," he pointed at the creature and as if in response, the creature blasted magic at us. Shun picked me up and dodged it. We barely missed it.

"I was never capable of such powers…" I whispered but Anubias heard.

"You were capable of them but chose not to use them… so Shun… how about that battle?" Anubias pulled out his sword and smirked at Shun.

"Shun, don't do it," I begged him.

"I'll fight you on one condition," he stated.

"What?" Anubias asked annoyed.

"If I win, you will leave this village and will not ever come back. You will also give Alice her powers back," Shun commanded. I grabbed on to his arm.

"Don't do it!" I begged.

"Fine." Anubias agreed and Shun took out his sword. I kept pulling him back. He gripped on to me with two hands.

"I'll be fine. Stay out of the way. I don't want you to get hurt," he kissed me on the forehead and smiled before he turned around to face Anubias. I knew nothing could change his mind. I was afraid he was going to die… especially when I found out about the vision… I heard their swords collide as it made a loud sound. I watched them fight and stepped out of their way. I didn't want Shun to lose concentration. I turned to look at the monster. It sat there… it seemed like it was waiting… but for what? Then I saw a dark purple ball form on his hands.

"Shun!" I screamed as I watched him launch it at him.

* * *

**Me: **Sooo… how was it? =)

**Dan:** Meh.

**Me:** What is that suppose to mean?

**Dan:** I don't know… it wasn't that bad I guess…

**Me:** That's as close to a compliment I'll probably get out of him… Anyways most of the ideas in this story came to me while I was writing… I don't write down ideas. I remember them and juggle them in my mind as I try to fit it in this story while adding new ideas =)… yeah I'm kinda lazy… *sigh… Thanks so much for all those who read! Please keep reading, review and comment! I'll see you all next time! =) (I've got to say something else… you know a slogan or something that I can write every time I say bye instead of what I just wrote…)


	13. TuesMay242011

**Me:** Hey everyone! I am sorry for not updating sooner and I am also soooooooooooooooo sorry for such a short chapter. I feel sooooooooooooooooo bad. I decided to at least post something so here it is… well here are your review answers first.

_**JazzGirl123**__**: **_Oh… oops I'm sorry. I'll try making it clearer next time =). Aw thanks =) (that was for complimenting me… just incase it was confusing again lol! =))

_**Light-Sakura**__**: **_LOL! I say that to my parents every morning haha xD. Yeah it did work… he was annoyed but it worked =)

_**Maudy Novianti**__**: **_Lol! I'm not going to spoil it for you. You'll have to keep reading =)

_**Akiko Suzuki**__**: **_Haha! I know it is LOL! I wrote whatever was on my mind… hehe =)

_**katzike123**__**: **_Lol! I was wondering what dog it meant until I read your other message lol! xD

_**Shana**__**: **_That's actually really cool! Lol! =P I might not use it though... sorry. I want to think of one that has a ring to it… I'm not good at those things though lol but I'll find one one day =)

_**flippy17**__**: **_Lol! It's alright =) Haha! Yeah… I couldn't update anymore xD.

_**YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore**__**: **_Hmm… I'll think about it lol! You'll just have to keep reading and fin out =P

_**star bright-708**__**: **_Haha! Yay it's fixed! I'm glad you like my story that much lol. I actually never expected so many people would like it. You know how it's about ninjas and pirates, I thought most people would think it was I don't know… immature and boring and weird… yeah you get my point… xD

_**ShunandAce**__**: **_Really? HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! =) I hope you had a great one… sorry for not knowing earlier…

_**Zeyla Gale**__**: **_I like your dialogue but could you maybe add a small comment at the end of your dialogue. I want to know what you think. Thanks.

_**shadowwing1994**__**: **_I thought about writing a novel kind of thing as well but I decided to wait… good luck on yours! =) Oh and good luck on your other exams too! =)

**Dan: **We get your point… you're sorry.

**Me: **I am soooooooooo sorry! I can't stop saying that xD. Well here's the next very short chapter.

_Darkness took over Alice and she almost choked Shun to death._

_Shun and Dan snapped her out of it._

_Then the ninjas came and started a fire._

_Chaos has started and now Shun is fighting Anubias._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

* * *

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I turned away from Anubias and dodged the bolt that was second away from hitting me. I landed beside Alice.

"Leave! Now!" I commanded as I picked her up and dodged another ball of magic that was blasted at me.

"I'm not leaving you Shun…" she stated. It was the voice she used whenever she wasn't going to change her mind. I knew I couldn't do anything about it. I placed her aside and protected myself just as Anubias swung his sword at me.

"Give up!" he yelled.

"Not in a thousand years!" I attempted to stab him but he jumped away. I made a scratch on his left arm. He held it close to him after he landed and looked at the blood.

"Don't think that's going to stop me," he smirked and charged at me. I jumped and kicked him right in the chest.

"Get off me!" I turned around to see the monster on top of Alice. She was struggling. I ran to her and the monster jumped away.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly as I helped her up.

"Shun!" she screamed and pushed me aside. I froze as I saw the sword go through her chest. Anubias stood there pushing it further until it reached the other side of her body. He pulled out the sword and looked surprised. He jumped off the roof hesitantly. I caught Alice's limp body as she fell into my arms.

"Alice! Wake up! Don't leave me!" I yelled. I felt my eyes go blurry. Tears streamed down my face as I placed my hand over her wound. Her eyes fluttered opened and she coughed.

"Shun…" she was gasping for air as she whispered weakly.

"No, don't talk. You're going to be alright. I promise… just hang in there…" I cried. She shook her head.

"Shun… the time has come… I won't last long especially…" I didn't let her continue. I kissed her. I could taste the blood and her tears but it didn't matter. I wouldn't let her die.

"I love you…" I nudged her forehead with mine. She did the same and at that moment I felt like breaking down. I started to cry. She squeezed my hand.

"I love you too…" she whispered and then her eyes closed. I felt for her pulse… it was very faint but I still had some time... not a lot but there was still a chance.

"Hang in there…" I pulled off a piece of material from my shirt and tried to wrap it around her wound. Then I carried her and jumped off the roof. I had to leave her somewhere…

"Shun!" I turned around and saw Ace. He was running towards me but stopped. He gasped as he saw Alice in my arms, "W-what happened…?"

"She's still alive but not for long. I don't have much time. I've got to somehow get her powers back. Take her to safety. I'll be back," I said quickly. I placed her in Ace's arm before he could say anything and then kissed her forehead, "I'll be back."

"But Shun! Wait!" Ace yelled after me but I was already off. I ran through the village. Everything was burning and people were running around desperately. Some pirates decided to fight as the ninjas attacked. I got my sword ready. Most of them ignored me but it wasn't time to be careless.

"Shun!" Spectra ran next to me.

"Alice's powers are in this creature," I stated as we ran together. I blocked some attacks and avoided people.

"What creature?" he asked.

"You'll know when you see him," I yelled over all the screaming. He suddenly stopped.

"You mean that one…?" he questioned.

**Dan's P.O.V.**

We were all hiding in the forest… it wasn't the smartest place to hide but we didn't have a choice. Runo was in my arms crying.

"Do you think they're okay?" Julie choked as she gripped harder on to Billy.

"They'll be fine…" I whispered unsure. I heard Runo sob as she heard my uncertainty. I had to go help the rest of the pirates but I had to be here also.

"Billy, come with me. We have to go put out the fire!" I commanded, "I'll be back…" I kissed Runo on the forehead and we were about to run off.

"Guys!" I turned around to find a ninja. I took a step in front of Runo incase he attacked. I looked closely and realized it was Ace. He was carrying something… or someone. I heard Runo gasp. She ran behind me and towards Ace. I realized who it was. I stood there frozen as I saw Alice in his arms.

"Alice!" Dr. Gehabich yelled. Ace knelt down on the ground and everyone surrounded him. Alice was soaked in her own blood. I quickly felt for her pulse and realized she was still alive… for now.

"We have to find Shun. Billy, Ace, let's go," I stated.

"What about Alice?" Runo asked.

"Keep her here for now!" I yelled as the three of us started running through the forest. Where were we going? I had no idea but hopefully it was the right way… I was knocked down by surprise as a huge explosion shook everything.

"Man, what was that?" Billy questioned as he got up.

"Let's go find out," Ace declared as he took his sword out. I held out my gun. I probably would have missed whoever was there but it was better than nothing. We walked cautiously and stopped when we reached the end of the forest. I looked around a tree and gasped as I saw this huge creature.

"Shun!" I screamed as he was knocked to the ground by a blast of energy.

* * *

**Me: **Once again I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for such a short chapter. I had to update something so no one would think I've disappeared. I've been busy so I'm really sorry. *sigh. I'll try to update the next chapter earlier. Once again I apologize for the late and short chapter. Thanks for reading =)! You guys are the best!


	14. TuesMay312011

**Me: **Hi everyone for the last time! I realized that this was the last chapter after I finished writing it. I'm going to miss writing this =). Thanks for all your support guys! The nice comments that you guys left helped me write =). Thanks for all your support! =)

_**xxfadedscars97xx**__**: **_Lol! Sometimes when I'm writing, I get excited as well xD. It's probably because my ideas are pouring on to the sheet of paper… well Microsoft… thanks for your reviews

_**JazzGirl123**__**: **_Congrats on your B! =) I'm glad you found your hard drive… I'm guessing it was found before it went into the washing machine… Lol! Maybe you should get a new leash. Why don't you keep it saved on your computer? That way you won't lose it =) and thanks for your reviews.

_**Light-Sakura**__**: **_LOL! Thanks… I think… some people at school say I'm too nice lol so it's nice to hear other opinions =) I hope I have time to write the next chapter… well it's here below all these messages… but you get what I mean… hehe… thanks for your reviews

_**drake0**__**: **_Lol it's alright. I think some people stopped reviewing because they were expecting you to start a new story for a new chapter. Try writing something in the description box or something. I'll tell people =)… well I'll try to remember… Anyways, thanks for your reviews.

_**Akiko Suzuki**__**: **_Lol, it's alright =) Thanks =)

_**YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore**__**: **_*sigh I know, I'm sorry… well not for leaving it a cliffhanger but for not having enough time to write more and then leaving it LOL xD. Thanks for your reviews =)

_**star bright-708**__**: **_Lol yeah another cliffhanger… I like doing those but sometimes it doesn't really work out… anyways thanks for your reviews =)

_**katzike123**__**: **_Haha! I'm glad you liked it despite the fact that it was sad xD. Thanks =)

_**ShunandAce**__**: **_Aw thanks. Homework makes it very inconvenient lol xD. Yeah it's another cliffy… hehe… thanks for your reviews

_**Zeyla Gale**__**: **_Lol! When I asked you to add a little note at the bottom, I didn't mean that you should stop writing your little convos. I like reading those =) Thanks for your reviews.

_**flippy17**__**: **_Lol! Haha so many emotions in your message lol! =) Thanks for understanding and for your reviews.

_**Snowroseblush**__**: **_Yeah sorry… I was really busy and couldn't find the time. Thanks for your review.

_**shadowwing1994**__**:**_ It's that time of year again. Exams! Lol! Good luck on your studying and one your exam! Thanks for your reviews.

**Me: ***sigh I can't believe it's almost finished!

**Shun:** That's it? That's all you've got to say?

**Me:** Oh and I haven't had enough time to read some of the stories *sigh

**Shun:** Really? That's it?

**Me:** Ummm… oh and thanks to all the brawlers!

**Shun:** That's better.

**Me: **Hehe… well here's the little review thing and the final chapter =):

_Alice was stabbed._

_Shun and Spectra started to fight the monster._

_Dan, Billy and Ace found them._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**_  
_

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes to find myself in a room… it was a beautiful room with amazing decorations. I got off the bed I was on and made my way to the window. It was so peaceful. There were green grass, flowers and a bunch of trees but one someone caught my eye. I smiled and waved as Shun did the same. I left the window and opened the door. I stepped outside and was in a long hallway. I didn't know which way to go so I just guessed and went to my right. After a while I came to another door. I opened it and found myself inside a huge ballroom. It was stunning. There was a huge chandelier in the middle of the room. I made my way to the other side and left the ballroom. I smiled as I finally found the exit. In front of me was another door but this one was more elegant then the other ones. I turned the knob and pulled the door open a bit. I grinned as I saw Shun standing on a hill waiting for me. I opened the door wider and it suddenly slammed shut. I was turned around and pushed against the door. I gasped as I saw Anubias. He gripped on to my wrists and pinned them on to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" he smirked. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. The room started to swirl as I tried getting away from him. I closed my eyes. My head was pounding and my chest suddenly started to hurt, "Open your eyes." For some reason I obeyed him and I did. I gasped as the room we were in was gone. I looked around. There was nothing there, it was pitch-black. The only thing I saw was him and me. I looked at myself and realized I was drenched in blood.

"W-what's h-happening?" I stuttered. He pulled me closer to him.

"You can't run from darkness…" he whispered and let go of me. I dropped to the ground and reality started to flood my mind. I heard whispers and looked around. My whole body was trembling with fear. Purple smoke floated out of the darkness and surrounded me. I shivered as they made contact with my skin. I tried to stand up but realized I couldn't move. I tried speaking but nothing happened, "You're mine now… once you've touched darkness… you'll always be with it…"

**Runo's P.O.V.**

I hadn't cried this much before… Alice was lying against a tree. She looked so peaceful. I heard thunder and looked up into the sky.

"It's raining!" I yelled as Julie hugged me. At least the fire was going to be out… well hopefully… then a bright light blinded us and I turned to look at what it was, "Alice!" She was glowing purple. I ran to her side but something blocked my way. I started to hit the barrier… nothing happened.

"Alice!" Dr. Gehabich stood next to me with Julie beside him. We gasped as Alice started to float into the air. Her wound started to heal. We grabbed hold of each other as it started to get windy. I closed my eyes a bit so sand wouldn't go into them. Purple smoke started to surround her. It was thick and separated a second later. Instead of the clothes Alice was wearing below, she was in a long dark purple dress and wasn't wearing any shoes. The smoke stopped and collided until it formed a small jewel with a strap that went around her neck. She dropped to the ground and the barrier was gone.

"Alice! I'm so glad you're alright!" I said relieved. I was going to walk to her but Julie pulled me back. Alice walked away from us. I pulled away from Julie and grabbed on to her arm. She turned to me and I stepped back. I was looking into the eyes of a complete stranger. They weren't soft and chocolate brown in colour anymore… they were glowing purple and had a tint of coldness in them.

"Let go…" the sweetness in her voice was gone. It was cold… I let go of her. We couldn't do anything but watch her leave…

**Shun's P.O.V.**

Spectra stood there staring at the creature. He looked scared and that meant I should be too…

"So… what do you think?" I asked.

"Let's attack it," he smirked and ran towards it with his sword out.

"Wait Spectra!" I yelled and ran after him. The creature heard us and turned around. Before Spectra could launch his attack, he was swung to the side by the creature's arm. I ran to his side. He wiped the blood from his mouth and tried to get up.

"We have to kill him," he gasped. I nodded but it seemed impossible.

"Alright, it's my turn," I said. We both jumped out of the way when he attacked. I landed on the creature's shoulder and stabbed him with my sword. He started to swing and I couldn't hold on. He swung me into the air and I felt pain rush through my body as it blasted magic at me. I was on the ground, struggling to stand up when I heard my name being called.

"You alright?" I felt a firm hand slowly help me up.

"I think so…" I wiped the blood from my mouth and turned to the monster. Spectra was trying to keep him busy.

"We'll go help him," Billy suggested and ran off with Dan. Ace kept a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. I nodded. Just then it started to rain. It felt good against my skin but most importantly, the village might stand a chance against the ninjas. Alice would have been so happy… Alice… I quickly got back up.

"I've got to go help them," I said confidently. Ace didn't argue with me. We stabbed it multiple times but it didn't seem to do anything. We were running out of time. Just then something caught my eye. I jumped away from the creature and turned to look at it… I felt myself smile as I saw Alice walking towards us… but it didn't last long. She had a beautiful dress on but most importantly… there was the same purple smoke around her.

"Alice!" I ran towards her and gripped on to her shoulders, "Snap out of it!"

"Let go…" her voice was cold. I backed off as I felt her cold touch. I didn't move. I watched as she started to glow.

"Shun look!" Spectra shouted. I turned around and watched as the creature slowly disappeared. It turned into purple smoke that surrounded Alice and then entered the jewel she was wearing. She turned towards Dan and Spectra.

"Die…" she said softly.

"Guys watch out," I warned and took a step towards her. She blasted magic towards them and they both dodged. I grabbed on to her arm, "Are you crazy? They're your friends!"

"Let go! Leave me alone!" she pushed me aside and held out her hand towards me. I wanted to take it but thought better about it. Streams of purple smoke came out. I cringed as I felt it cut my skin over and over again. I stood up and tried getting away but I couldn't move my feet. I looked down to find dark coloured vines attached to them.

"Come one Alice… this isn't you…" Dan said cautiously.

"Alice remember when you and Dan played games on the ship?" Spectra added.

"There's nothing you guys can do…" Anubias smirked and walked up to me. I glared at him as he grabbed the front of my shirt. The vines let go of me and the smoke left me. It was like they were afraid of him.

"Let me go. What did you do to her?" I asked calmly as he threw me against a tree. I winced at the pain and felt something pinning me down. The vines were back. I watched with horror as I saw Alice creating them. I couldn't move.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I didn't know what was happening. I couldn't move. I felt tears fall from my eyes as I realized I was the one who pinned Shun to the tree. I was surrounded by the same dark smoke and by the same vines. I was pinned to a tree as well. The one next to his…

"Alice! I know you're in there!" Dan yelled. I anted to scream as I watched myself blast magic at him. I was wearing a dress instead of the clothes I usually had on (Just to tell you, she has her regular clothes on but the other Alice… like the one who's attacking is wearing the dress… I know it really doesn't matter but yeah…).

"Give up. You're only attacking to a soulless body. What's the point?" Anubias questioned, "It'll still end here and now… my dear Alice, please finish what you've started." Anubias commanded.

"I don't get it? What was the point of all of this?" Ace asked.

"Yeah what was the point? Alice got her powers back and she'll fight! She'll come back!" Billy added.

"Have you not been listening? This is not Alice. It's only her body. Why don't you ask your dear friend Shun how her touch felt?" he smirked. I looked at Shun and my heart ached. He hung his head and stared at the ground. When he finally looked up, I froze as I saw a tear drop from his eye.

"A-Alice… I know y-you can h-hear us… please c-come back to m-me…" he stuttered. Anubias laughed and stepped away allowing me to attack them.

"We have no choice; we have to kill her…" Spectra stated. He dodged a bolt of magic that _I_ made.

"No! You can't kill her! Guys stop!" Shun starred shocked. I wanted to call his name. I wanted him to know I was fine and I was sorry… for everything. I tried to move again. I couldn't give up. I had to somehow break free. I didn't have much time as I watched the fight. Then I heard a voice… a familiar voice… I felt like crying harder as I saw my brother standing there in front of me. He walked up to me and wiped the tears off my face.

"Alice… how did you get yourself into this mess?" Joe asked me with a grin. I felt my body glow but not in a bad way. It felt warm and looked down to find golden light surrounding me. The vines disappeared and so did the smoke. I landed on my feet and quickly wrapped my arms around Joe's neck to find that I couldn't actually touch him.

"Joe…" I whispered as I found my voice again.

"I have to go now… but you don't. Go help your friends…" he smiled and floated towards the sky.

"Wait Joe! Don't leave me… not again… please!" I begged.

"I never did leave, I was always in your heart and I'm here now to help you. I love you Alice…" he smiled and disappeared.

"I love you too…" I whispered and turned to what was happening. I had to get myself together… both mentally and literally. I walked cautiously up to Shun. He was watching the battle. I stood in front of him but of course he couldn't see me. I tried to touch his cheek but my hand went through that as well.

"Shun… can you hear me?" I asked but knew it was very unlikely. I placed my hand on his chest… well tried. There was a huge cut that he probably didn't realize he had. I felt my hand go warm and glow. I moved my hand aside to find that it healed… I had my powers… but how? Shun must have noticed because he started looking around.

"Alice… Alice! Where are you? I know you're here!" he said desperately.

"So do I. Hello there Alice. I didn't think you would break free…" Anubias stood there smirking. I quickly placed my hands over the vines and wishing that they would let go Shun. I felt my hands heat up. I watched as my hands glowed. The vines started to shift.

"Alice! You are here!" Shun said excitedly.

"Shun…" I completely forgot about Anubias until I felt myself on the ground. He pinned me down.

"Let go of her!" Shun yelled even though he couldn't see me… well I guess he knew I was there since Anubias was on top of air, "Spectra!" Anubias wrapped his hand around my neck. I tried to pull them off but he was too strong.

"S-stop Anubias…" I was gasping for breath, "Y-you can still… turn back… you can… still… change for… the better…"

"No I can't! It's now or never!" he screamed I felt his grip loosen around my neck. I stared in shock. Spectra stood there with his sword in Anubias' back.

"No Spectra!" I cried. He couldn't hear me but he stopped. He pulled out the sword and pulled Anubias' hands behind his back. With some rope, he tied him to a tree. Anubias was too weak to fight back but he was still yelling.

"NO! You will not take me back! Kill me now!" he screamed. Spectra made sure he was kept still. There was no point in killing him. I stood up and placed my hands on the vines again. They slowly went back to the ground and Shun fell.

"Alice… where are you… give me some sign…" he whispered.

"Shun…" I touched his cheek and let my tears fall. I watched as one landed on his hand. He must have known it was me because he wrapped his arms around me… I knew he couldn't touch me either but he knew I was there.

"We have to help the others," he stated as he "let go" of me. I turned back to the dark me. I watched her… if she was soulless how did she get her powers? I felt myself smile as I realized what generated her powers. It was useless attacking her. I ran towards her. She didn't realize I was coming, neither did anyone else. Anubias was too busy yelling… poor guy… he might go insane… I wanted the guys to stop fighting. Dan was on the ground panting along with Billy. Spectra and Ace were still up but I didn't know for how long. I snuck up behind me… I didn't know if it was going to work since I couldn't touch anything else. I grabbed the jewel and pulled it off her neck. I immediately dropped it. It burned my hand.

"What's happening…?" Billy questioned as he stood up.

"Alice is here! Go break the jewel now!" Shun commanded as he approached them. Ace didn't hesitate and pierced it with his sword. I screamed as pain rushed through my body. I heard the other me scream as well… I couldn't tell whose was louder. I closed my eyes.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

"Alice!" I yelled. We all stood there staring. The dark Alice started to glow golden. I looked around trying to find Alice. I closed my eyes slightly because of the light. Then I saw my angel on the ground. It was a flashing image of her. I quickly ran to her and held on to her hand. She was screaming in pain but when she felt my touch she stopped and looked up at me. I wanted to say something but the light got brighter. I felt her hand slip away from mine as she floated into the air alongside the other Alice. They slowly collided into one. Then I final flash of light came. I closed my eyes and opened it a second later. I looked to see if everyone was alright. They all stood there stunned. I turned back to Alice. She was lying on the ground… in her normal clothes… she wasn't glowing purple anymore. I walked up to her and knelt down next to her. I lifted her head so I could see her clearer. She looked beautiful… she looked like the same girl she was weeks ago… I leaned down and kissed her soft lips. They felt nice against mine. I started stroking her hair. Then I felt a pair of arms slowly wrap around my neck. I smiled through our kiss. I finally broke the kiss so I could talk to her. She smiled at me… that wonderful smile of hers. I placed my forehead against hers.

"So how's life?" she asked and then giggled.

"It was horrible... until you came along," I smirked and kissed her again.

**Epilogue**

(I decided to put in the same chapter since it wouldn't be long enough to be one chapter and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting =))

_5 years later…_

I was so nervous… I stood in front of a door waiting… waiting for someone to come out. For the past five years, the ninjas and the pirates came together and made a decision… a good one. They decided to work together and that is why we all moved to a brand new island where we could start over. It was a wonderful place with lots of fruit trees and animals. So much had happened. Dan finally had the guts to ask Runo to marry him. Ace is still going out with Mira. Billy and Julie got married and had a boy and a girl. Spectra actually found a girlfriend and well Anubias… he suicided. The door finally opened and there stood my angel.

"Are you ready Shun? We can't be late for Runo's big day!" Alice smiled excitedly. I nodded.

"I have to go help Dan with his tie…" I sighed and that earned a giggle from Alice. I smirked as I took her hand in mine, "Before we go, I have something to show you." She gave me a questioning look but didn't ask. I pulled her to a cliff on top of a beach.

"Shun where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see close your eyes," I said and she did. I pushed her gently until we came to the edge, "Open them…" My smile got bigger as I saw her gasp at the view. On the beach was a heart made of shells and in the middle it read, _Will you marry me?_

"Alice do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" I knelt down in front of her and took out a ring.

"Shun…" I smiled as her eyes watered. She wrapped her arms around my neck and then kissed me.

"I'm guessing that's a yes…"

"Definitely," she agreed. I stood up and swung her around in a circle. I gently placed my lips on to hers again. It was the happiest moment of my life.

"I love you…" we both whispered at the same time.

* * *

**Me:** Well it's finally the end.

**Alice:** But the end will bring a new beginning =)

**Me:** That's true.

**Runo: **Yes! I can hit Dan more.

**Me:** Uhh…

**Alice:** Runo… how about you try a different approach…?

**Me:** Yeah Runo… why don't you relax and umm…

**Dan:** Hey guys! I'm going to get some bacon, be right back.

**Runo:** Grr is food all you ever think about? *chases Dan

**Me:** Okay then… let's hope Dan will be in one piece the next time we all see him. I can't thank all of you enough. Some of you have been supporting me story after story and I really do appreciate it. See you all soon! Thanks again =)


End file.
